Heal Me
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Snape has lost the woman he loved, Lily Evans. He begins his new proffession as a Potion Proffessor. He meets Hermione Granger who begins to shake the core of his being and he begins to develop interest in her. Hermione Granger finds Proffesor Snape intriguing and mysterious. How does this complex relationship work out?
1. Regret and Promise

**Snape X Hermione**

**Hey, first time writing a fanfiction. It'd be great to hear reviews and messages and stuff. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Cheers! :) _Italics are thoughts/dreams/flashbacks. _Please review! :D Sorry for the long wait and thanks for the reviews and follows! Motivates me to write and such. I disclaim to be a British woman whose name is J. , therefore I don't own the Harry Potter characters, etc.**

**Okay in the future chapters things get dark and naughty; reason why this story is under 'M'. Furthermore some aspects about this story is different to the story; major thing: GRADE 1= 13 years old, GRADE 2= 14 years old GRADE 3: 15 years old GRADE 4: 16 years old GRADE 5: 17 years old GRADE 6: 18 years old! PLEASE REMEMBER THIS! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Regret and Bitterness**

A dark figure lifelessly crouched in the corner of Dumbledore's office. He could hear the clock ticking away but the time, no; the universe has stopped in his mind. There was a click at the door as Albus Dumbledore entered his office and at once the man crouching looked up at him.

"Severus," Albus whispered the man's name.

"Albus, you promised that you'd protect Lily Evans," he snarled as he grabbed Dumbledore's collar.

Dumbledore stared into Snape's eyes with pity, guilt, and deep sorrow. Snape was gritting his teeth and he could feel tears stinging his eyes again. Dumbledore knew nothing could help Snape at the moment and possibly in the future. Albus sighed and firmly gripped on Snape's shoulder as he apologized.

"I'm so sorry…,"Albus whispered his apology.

"James Potter confided his secret to the wrong person," explained Dumbledore.

_James, I always hated him. How could he tell the hideout to anyone that blasted fool!_ Snape couldn't help these thoughts; he detested him more than ever for telling anyone about the hideout. Snape knew that it would be so much easier to blame everything on James Potter but he knew deep down that it was entirely his fault. It was his fault for telling the Dark Lord of the prophecy that endangered Lily. He hated himself more than ever. There were so many things he regretted, hated, and feel bitterness towards. He hated himself for his foolish decisions and actions. Snape collapsed back onto the floor and as he began to weep, he dug his nails into the Death Eater mark. He felt the blood oozing out but he felt no pain but raw anger.

"Stop that you fool, that won't help anything. Instead, help me protect Lily's son," suggested Dumbledore.

Snape stopped and looked up at the old wizard. "The boy?" he whispered.

"Yes, I want you to help me protect Harry Potter." Dumbledore solemnly looked down on Severus.

"He needs no protection, the Dark Lord is gone."

"No, Voldemort will return and when does, Harry will be in grave danger."

"And why should I protect the boy?" demanded Snape.

Albus sat directly in front of the younger wizard to meet Snape's eyes. "You know how Lily died, she died protecting her son. Don't let her death be in vain if you truly loved her."

Snape clenched his hands into fists and said, "No one… can know."

"That I shall never reveal the best of you, Severus?" asked Albus.

Snape got up exhausted to leave and headed for the door. As he was opening the door he heard Albus say, "He's got her eyes." That comment made him stop for a moment before he continued to leave Hogwarts.

_Lily I will protect your son even if it costs my life…._

After Snape left Dumbledore's office, he was greeted by the fresh, crisp night's air. The full moon illuminated the starry sky. Snape gazed at the moon for a while as the wind pushed his hair out his eyes. Normally he would enjoy such a night but tonight he felt fatigued and his heart-felt too heavy. It was as if his heart was chained with several locks latched on the thick chain. He remained rooted on the spot a while longer before he apparated back home.

*pop*

Snape apparated in front of his house.

"I'm home," he announced to the darkness and the emptiness of his house. He threw his cloak to the chair just before he collapsed on the dusty sofa. His eyes closed immediately his back landed onto the furniture. He welcomed sleep because it has been years since he has able fall into the deep slumber.

_"Sev, come on!" shouted the enthusiastic, young, little girl._

_"Quit running off like that!" demanded a young boy clad in black sweater and baggy jeans._

_They were on a hill and it was an autumnal afternoon. The red, yellow, and orange leaves were dancing in the gentle breeze. Young Lily Evans grabbed Severus's hand while running. She kept giggling while Severus huffed. _

_"What are you so excited about, it's just another afternoon,"__ said Severus._

_"But it's so beautiful, the weather, the scenery, everything. I like it," explained Lily while grinning._

_Severus snorted and sat down on the grass where he leaned on the dead Oak tree. He enjoyed relaxing out here on the meadow since he never got to be at peace at the wretched place called 'home'. His drunk-assed muggle father would only scream at him for being a wizard. On the other hand his witch mother did nothing to defend him, instead she's become quiet, sullen, like a lifeless shell. It was painful to watch his mother. His only option was to escape from the place; he would come here. This place was very special to him because this was where he first met Lily along with her stupid, talentless muggle sister. Ever since then the gleeful, bright, young witch greeted him. They became friends and Lily was his first friend. She told him before how she liked him because she could relate with him. Other children were afraid of her for being 'different'. They could sense it. Lily was loud, talkative and energetic and Severus thought he would dislike her for being nosy and annoyingly loud. Surprisingly he liked her company and he didn't find her annoying instead he found her fascinating and she had a special aura that made her warm and bright like the sun. Severus enjoyed watching her run around, dance, what not. Lily braided a flower band and put it on Severus's head. He glared up at her but she smiled. He shook it off his head and she sat next to Severus. He ended up crossing his arm and closing his eyes. _

_"Sev?" called out Lily._

_"Yeah?" he softly replied._

_"It's real right?" asked Lily._

_He opened his eyes and sat up properly as he asked, "You mean Hogwarts?"_

_They had both gotten a letter a week ago from the magical school of wizardry._

_"Yeah, Petunia says you're lying about it," whispered Lily._

_What did that snobby, good for nothing muggle know, thought Severus._

_"It's real for us but not for her because she's a muggle," answered Severus._

_Lily smiled, "Severus, we'll be friends even there right?"_

_Severus felt the corner of his mouth twitch for a moment, "Of course we will."_

_He stared into her light, hazels eyes and he felt his cheeks redden from what he just said and for staring at her too long, so he looked away at the other direction. Silence loomed over them until someone shouted, "Lily, you freak come back here!" Severus turned his head back to watch Lily's idiotic muggle sister running over. For a moment he noticed Lily's eyes droop down and her smile fade. He glared at the running muggle. At once, the dead Oak tree's root came up slightly and Petunia came crashing down as she hit her forehead on the ground. _

_"Ouch! Damn it, what the bloody hell was that!" screeched the angry Petunia. _

_Lily turned her head and stared at Severus. He gave her a small, instantaneous smile. _

_"Thanks Sev." She smiled back and gave him a sudden hug and he froze up by the sudden action. Lily waved bye and ran off home. He watched her leave while hearing the furious muggle shout something at him. He didn't hear or care to know what the muggle say but he simply menacingly scowled at the muggle. _

Snape woke up from the dream with a mild headache. He didn't see a shred of light entering through his window. He groaned from the headache. It was only 5AM and his muscles has cramped up from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He stretched and heard lots of cracks. He had no appetite but he did need his black coffee to stay awake. He had learnt how to brew his own coffee because he lived among muggles. He originally disliked the foreign liquid but over time he learned to enjoy the substance. He felt his mild headache ebb away but the pain from his chest had not faded. He shockingly managed to sleep peacefully which had been ages. He glanced outside and decided to leave his house since if he stayed indoors, he would be more miserable. Snape grabbed his cloak and went outside.

The morning was cool, crisp, and dark, with dark rain clouds looming over the sky. Yet no droplets fell from those ominous clouds. The weather seemed to be representing his heart.

_I should go visit Lily._

He walked to a forest where he could pick wild flowers for Lily's grave. He liked the forest. This morning the forest was covered in thick layers of fog and mist. He entered the dense fog and allowed it to engulf him like a blanket. He walked deeper into the wood until he stopped in front of the meadow which he hadn't visited for so many years. He saw the patches of wild lilies. He recalled the dream from last night.

_You made that silly with these flowers didn't you..._

He gently plucked the flowers and caressed the flowers to his chest. There was a low rumble from the sky. A drop of rain fell from the sky and landed on his cheek near his eyes. It slowly rolled down like tear drop as more raindrops continued to descend. Soon it was pour down feverishly. It felt good to have rain pour over him. It cooled his skin and he welcomed the rain to soak him.

_I should get going._

He rose from the spot and Snape apparated to Godric's Hollow. Snape felt nauseous from apparating but he ignored the sensation. He needed to get to the cemetery but he had to pass Potter's residence. He truly didn't want to see that cursed place where he found his beloved Lily's corpse last evening. He knew Albus had the Order bury Lily and James. As he marched through Godric's Hollow, the Potter's house came to view.

_Damn it, I need to pass that hateful place. _

He clenched one of his hands into a fist. As he was walking, he felt his chest tighten and found breathing becoming harder. Waves of painful headaches came rushing back. He had to tightly seal the pain away. It should be easy, he was considered as one of the best Occlumens. Once he regained his composure he continued to the graveyard. He inhaled a deep breath as he saw Lily's grave.

The composure he just gained vanished. He felt his abdomen clenched and his legs gave out as he fell to his knees. He felt anger and shame. It was just like last night. He swore to himself as he threw the flowers to Lily's gravestone. He had to run his hand through his long, wet hair while he shut his eyes. Before he was aware of his action, hot tears were flooding down with the rain. His bit his mouth as not to make any pathetic sounds. Snape felt grateful it was raining since it hid his tears. He sat there exhausted.

"Lily, I'm so sorry about everything," he stood up. His tears had stopped abruptly as they came and he turned his back to whisper, "I'm going to be a professor at Hogwarts to protect your son. If the Dark Lord comes back to power, I'll be there to finish him," he vowed. Suddenly a phoenix came flying and it perched on his shoulder. He recognized Albus's messenger.

'Severus, come to Hogwarts so we can arrange your position here.'

He groaned at the thought of having to apparate again. He firmly shut his eyes before he felt the pressure of the trip. When he felt the ground beneath his feet, he leaned on the wall of Hogwarts for a moment. He allowed himself to rest for a minute before he walked through the gate.

Filch, a squib, came running down the staircase to see who passed the gate.

"It's just you Snape," commented Filch.

Snape casted him a cold look which made Filch shrink back.

"I'll go get Minerva," said the squib before he fled from the scene.

He simply walked up the stairs and glanced out the window. Minerva McGonagall came to greet him.

"Oh Severus, you're soaked from head to toe! You really should dry off," said Minerva in a concerned voice.

He remained passive as he said, "I was summoned by Albus, take me to him."

She gawked at him for a second, nobody has ever ignored what she said before. "Very well, come with me," ordered the offended witch. They both walked to a statue.

"Sherbet lemon."

The statue opened a pathway to Dumbledore's office. The old man sat on his chair while working through a pile of paperwork.

"Severus, you've come. Minerva you may go, thank you." smiled the old wizard. Minerva McGonagall gave a smile before she left.

"Now Severus, let's discuss about your new job here. I want you to be our Potion Professor."

Did he hear correctly, a potion professor? Him? He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow.

"You don't seem happy Severus," noted Albus.

"Of course I'm not. I'm more suited with Defence Against the Dark Arts. I've regrettably been a Death Eater since I graduated from Hogwarts," remarked Snape.

"Hmmm," Albus seemed to think of what Snape had to say, "It seems like you've noticed your talent with potions, Severus. You would make an amazing Potion Professor." Snape frowned bitterly as he knew the old man was determined to make him a Potion Professor.

"Furthermore, we've already acquired a staff for the Defence Against the Dark Arts. Her name is Professor Galatea Merrythought, a wonderful witch," said Albus.

"Fine," concluded Snape.

_It's not like I want to be a Professor in the first place and none of the idiotic children would understand his knowledge on the dark arts or know how to protect themselves from it. _

"Snape, where would you like to teach?" asked Dumbledore in order to get Snape in a better mood.

"The dungeon will do," said Snape.

"Very well, if that 's what you choose. Filch will show you your new room. Oh, I almost forgot, could you also be the Head of Slytherin?"

_I owe him my service, but I swear that man needs to know his boundary._

"Fine," Snape said before leaving the office. The squib was there waiting for him. Due to their earlier, 'discussion' if one could call it a discussion, Filch didn't dare to look at Snape in the eyes.

He sneered and ordered the squib, "Show me my room."

He was taken to the dungeon which was going to be his future classroom. It was pleasantly dark and cool. Snape was lead into an office that was connected to the dungeon. There was a table and a large chair. There were several bookshelves by the wall; he liked that. Filch reached towards the bookshelf that was located in the corner of the room.

"That's the passage way, sir. You just need to apply a password so that students can't breech into your room," said Filch. With the explanation the squib excused himself as he left the dungeon.

_Password, huh. _

He gently touched the bookshelf. He slowly took out his wand and pointed at the bookshelf as he said, "lilium aeternum". The bookshelf opened to show a staircase. He went upstairs to see a spacious room. He realized that his room was a tower and there was a large window by his bed. It showed his favourite spot when he was a student at Hogwarts. Not a lot of peopel knew of this area and so he used to study and nap there. It was always quiet there, therefore he took naps there too by the tree. Next Snape noticed his belongings in the room and a black owl. He grimanced at the bird. He cautiously approached the bird.

_I never owned an owl and I don't want to take care of a bloody, damn bird._The owl didn't look exactly happy either, it looked fierce. Beside the animal there was a small note: "Welcome to Hogwarts! From the staffs." He threw away the note. From the luggage, a small golden chain hung loosley and his heart stopped for a moment. He tugged out the chain that had a circular locket.

_I thought I lost this long time ago... _

He opened the locket that revieled a picture of when he was younger smiling with Lily. He shut the locket and put the locket into his inner pocket of his cloak. He began to organize his room. After he settled his belongings throughout the room, he saw another door. Out of curiousity he wondered about the corridor. He learnt that the staff lounge wasn't too far away from his room since other staffs' rooms were scattered around this part of the castle. Evening soon came and he finally relaxed in his bed as he drifted into sleep.


	2. First Meeting

(Couple of years later)

It was late evening at Hogwarts and news were buzzing throughout the school. Snape walked into the staff lounge where several teachers socialized about how this year was going to be extremely special. Harry Potter was arriving to Hogwarts tommarrow with other students. He couldn't imagine how the boy was going to look like since the last time he saw him was when he was a baby. The boy better not look like James bloody Potter otherwise he would hate the boy. Was he anxious to meet the boy? Truthfully he was anxious but there was no way that he was going to express his wonderment.

He brewed a cup of Earl Grey tea and listened to what the others were discussing. There were several discussions; one about Harry, one about Merrythought retiring, and another one about the new professor. He wasn't greatly interested in any of the topics so he was about to return back to his room but Minerva reached for his arm. He wasn't on any friendly terms with any of the staffs here at Hogwarts but they were all fine to approach him now. Well only a few of them such as Minerva.

"Albus wants to discuss something with you privately," whispered Minerva in his ears. He turned on his heels and went to go his Albus. He entered the room where he was standing by the window.

"You asked for me Albus?" asked Snape.

"Yes, Hagrid is with Harry right now and he returning tonight with the Philosopher's stone," answered Albus without meeting his eyes.

"You fear that Voldemort is seeking for the stone," Snape thought out loud. He only spoke out his thoughts only among those he truly trusted.

"Indeed. We need to have that stone guarded here at Hogwarts. Other professors will help protect the Philosopher's stone but I want you to be in charge. You know how Voldmort works. Furthermore I want you to keep an eye on Quirinus Quirrel and Harry," demanded Albus.

"Very well," he was about to leave the room until he heard the older wizard metion something, "The Mirror of Erised will be arriving within this month. I'll trust you with it."

Snape gave a short nod as he shut the door behind him. He sipped his tea as he entered the dungeon. He didn't want to head off to his room immediately instead he lingered around his classroom. He took out his wand and with a flick of his wand the room was getting prepared for the first week of dread. There were a lot of students he didn't want to see such as the Weasley twins. They were a royal pain. There were only two students he was anxious to meet, Harry and Draco. He recieved a letter couple of nights ago informing him how Draco Malfoy would be joining Hogwarts this year. The senior Malfoy was proud as ever and he asked to watch over his only son. When he was a student Malfoy was a prefect and helped him with many things therefore he was expected to watch over Draco just as much. He understood where this expectation was coming from but he wasn't far too eager about it either. He didn't like babysitting any of the students. Once the classroom was set, he climbed up to his room.

Once he got to his room, his tea had gotten cold. He frowned at his cup. He decided to read some of the potions articles from his personal bookshelves. He turned his fireplace on with a wave of his wand. Even though the tea was cold, he drank the tea while reading his books. It took a while for Snape to fall asleep since he was insomniac although reading did help a bit.

Hermione was thirteen years old and her parents were 'muggles'; a term she recently learned from a letter from a school called Hogwarts that accepted young witches and wizards as students. That made her a muggle born witch. She was quite proud to be a witch and ever since she was little, she knew she was somehow different from other children. Her own parents didn't know what made her different so this letter was extremely helpful. Today was the day when she would go attend Hogwarts and she felt thrilled and excited more than anything.

She arrived at the London train station wondering how to get to platform 9 . She looked around for help knowing her muggle parents couldn't possibly help her with this situation. Then she saw a large family wearing cloaks and on one of the children's bag had an embroidery of Hogwart's crest. She chased after the family but didn't approach them. She quietly watched what they were about to do. Suddenly they ran into a wall and vanished.

_Good God, don't tell me I have to run through a brick wall. What am I to do if I crash into the solid wall. _She tried touching the wall first but her arm went through the wall. She was shocked in a pleasant way, she found it extremely interesting. Her parents nervously tried touching the wall too but their arm couldn't pass the barrier.

"Looks like we'll have to say our goodbyes here honey," answered her father gently as her mother embraced her.

"Have a safe year and don't forget to be a good girl," said her mother. Hermione gave them a warm smile and both of her parent gave her a kiss on the forhead. She bravely passed through the barrier and entered the new magical world.

"Everyone get on! The train leaves in 10 minutes!" shouted the conductor. She took couple of her books out of her bag and eagerly passed her luggages to the conductor. Once she boarded the train, she comprehood that most of the compartments were already full.

She started reading her magical books; they were so fascinating and different from muggle books. The pictures moved unlike any other books she's ever read and there were numerous things for her to learn. She studied what her subjects were going to be about beforehand and read through most of her textbooks. Now she began reading about famous and talanted wizards and witches. She's bookmarked one specific wizard, Severus Snape. He was a famous wizard who created several spells and potions in the magic world. She opened the book to his page and stared at his profile. Most of the time the wizard was leaning on the wall crossing his arms. Unlike the other witches and wizards, he didn't bother smiling. He looked bored and passive as if he didn't care about the person who was photographing him. Sometimes he was either frowning or looking annoyed.

_He really must hate getting his picture taken or he doesn't care about fame and other frivolous things._

He was wearing a large, thick black cloak which swallowed him. He had long, black hair up to his shoulder and his eyes were extremely special. Personally she even believed that his eyes were beautiful. They were black and it seemed bottomless that could pull anyone in. Yet she could sense a tinge of sadness and pain from his eyes. What was more amazing was that this wizard was going to be her potions professor and she was eager to meet him in person. Then there was a sudden jolt which made her book drop and close itself. She sighed as other students ran about in the narrow corridor.

_I really need to get a compartment to read or relax. _She walked along the narrow passage until she found a washroom where she changed into her robe. Then she walked until she found a compartment that sheltered two boys. She knocked into the compartment.

"Um, do you mind if I share this compartment with you? The other ones are full," she explained.

"Sure, we don't mind," replied the two boys.

Then she saw the redhead with his wand out. Her eyes widened and commented, "You're about to do a spell? Let's see it. I tried some spells myself, at home."

He raised his eyebrows and started saying ridiculous things such as yellow daises as he attemped to make his pet rat turn yellow. She was greatly disappointed to know that the boy didn't perform a spell and slightly annoyed to know that this dull boy didn't know that his siblings had tricked him.

"Here, let me do a proper spell that works," she pointed at the black boy's glasses, "Reparo". The eyepiece that was cracked fixed itself. She was pleased that her spell was successful. The she gasped, "You're Harry Potter! I read about you from this book!" Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm Harry."

"And I'm Ronald Weasley but most people call me Ron," said the redhead.

She really didn't care much about the other boy but politely smiled at him too. "I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself. Soon the three chatted among themselves until the boys fell asleep. A knock came from an older student.

"Hey, all first years are expected to fill these papers out," explained the older student as he handed out the papers. She stared at the boys who were deeply asleep.

_I will wake them up later and tell them about the paper._

She read the paper that asked simple questions. She filled out her name, birthday, which class she was most interested in and the one that she was least looking foward to:

Name: Hermione Granger

Birthday: September 19th, 1979

Most interested class: Potions

Least interested class: Flying

She looked out the window and saw the beautiful, grand castle which was without a doubt, Hogwarts. She woke the boys up where they rushed through their papers.

"By the way, it looks like we are going to arrive soon so you guys better change," she warned Harry and Ron as she left the compartment.

She couldn't wait to reach Hogwarts and before she knew it she was at Hogwarts. There were a lot of chatters among the students and Harry got a lot of attention as a famous wizard, the boy who lived. While the other students were chatting away, she admired the school. She taken a great liking to the school already. They were told to wait to be sorted to their respective houses by Professor McGonagall. The large door opened and the sound echoed throughout the hallways. She felt nervous like the other students as the walked into the dining hall. The older students stared and smiled at them and at the staff table she saw Professor Snape. He had the same expression as in the book until their eyes met.

Once the doors opened, he immediately recognized Harry as he was the split image of his father. Instantly he found the boy annoying and attention seeking as he smiled whenever someone whispered and said his name out loud. Then he saw Draco who looked proud to be here just like his own father. What he didn't expect was to see a girl who resembled Lily. He knew his eyes widened and the pace of his heartbeat changed. The girl didn't look exactly like Lily but they looked similar; long, brown hair with hazel eyes and thin.

Who could this young girl be? He felt curious about this girl but he didn't know if he could stand her or not. Snape had never expected this and she managed to shake the core of his being which he didn't like. Was he afraid of this young witch? Maybe. He wasn't sure but he couldn't break eye contact from her. Fortunately she looked away as her name was called to be selected.

_Please don't let her be in Slytherin but I doubt she will be a Slytherin... _His instict told him how history might be repeating itself.

"Hermione Granger," called Minerva.

_So her name is Hermione Granger..._

She approached the seat where the Sorting Hat waited to be placed upon her head. When the Sorting Hat touched her head, it cried out, "Gryffindor!" She beamed and joined her dorm where the students made room for her to sit in. As the sorting event came to an end everyone began their dinner. He lost his appetite and was filled with curiosity instead. He poked the food with his knife as he kept staring at the witch. The longer he stared at her, the more irritated he became. Why was he irritated? He had no idea why and that frustrated him more.

"Severus, you're killing your piece of chicken," commented Minerva who sat between him and Albus. He ignored her and instead he gulped down his goblet of wine.

He got up and retired to his room.

When he entered his room, he got a bottle of wine and filled his goblet. He eyed at the pile of information about his new students. At the back of his mind it wanted to know more about this Granger girl but at the same time he didn't want to. It was extremely conflicting. He took a sip of the wine as he tapped his finger on his desk. As curiousity got the best of him, he rummaged through the pile until he found the paper that was labled, Hermione Granger.

He discovered that she was a muggle-born and she learned that she was a witch only recently. He was surprised that Granger was the same age as Harry Potter. That meant that he was 19 years older than them. He continued reading about her profile and found out that she was eager to learn potion the most in other words her favourite class was going to be his class. He frowned at that fact.

At the same time his black owl came through the window; he managed to tame the owl. It no longer bit him and they didn't bother each other much. They got along rather well as they both enjoyed not being bothered. He allowed the owl to fly and roam outside unless he had a letter to deliver.

He had to clear his head so he went for the showers. None of the other staffs were around so he'd take advantage of that. Tonight he took a long shower and let the hot water soak his hair. When he got out of the shower, he felt much better and returned to his room. He didn't bother looking at the other students' profiles as he relaxed on his bed. He stared outside where the moon lit up brightly just like that night. He took out the locket that he carried around everywhere and stared at Lily's picture. The locket swung back and forth in front of his eyes. Then he recalled Lily's similarity to Granger.

_Damn it..._

He put the locket on the cabitnet that was next to his bed and covered his hand over his eyes. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He attempted to fall asleep but failed to sleep properly that night.


	3. Class Begins

Author's Note: Okay it's almost been a month since I wrote. It's quite shameful of me but my schedule is endless. I hope you like this new chapter and do write a review for me. And here's the disclaimer that I am not a British woman who goes by the name of J.K Rowling. Every character and other thing related to Harry Potter belong to her.

Heal Me Chapter 3: Class Begins

Snape stretched as he got out of his bed. Today was definitely doing to be an interesting day for many people today, especially for Snape. He would have Mr. Potter in his class. His bad tampered owl was rapping at his window with his talons and viciously scratching the window with his beak. He glared at the damn bird; he walked over to the window. He smirked at the impatient bird that was now screeching outside the window. He crossed his arms and stared down at the owl until he finally decided to let his 'pet' inside. Regret washed over him as the bloody bird brought in a dead rodent inside his room. There was no fucking way he was starting his day with a dead rat stinking up his room. He shoved the bird back outside before it dared to drop the dead animal onto the floor or anywhere in the room. The angry bird couldn't bite him but he managed to scratch the back of his hand with its talons. He cursed under his breath as blood started oozing out of his skin.

He grabbed for his fresh boxer, white dress shirt, black cloak, and black pants. He entered the staff lounge where everyone was groggy and half awake. It's been a while since everyone had to wake up early to prepare for work. Few of them muttered 'good mornings' to him but none of them were returned. This morning was not good at all, his damn, bloody owl brought in a dead rat in his room and attacked him the moment he woke up. He entered the staff men's washroom. There was a long row of shower stalls, a big bath, and another row of toilets. There was Filch who ran out of the washroom in fear the moment the squib saw Snape enter the washroom. He undressed himself as he entered the showers. He welcomed the hot water that washed over him as it helped him relax before the hectic day. He thought of his schedule; he had to work with the first years for his first class.

_Harry Potter, the boy was the spitting image of James Potter. _That was more than enough of a reason to annoy him. He roughly massaged scalp with his fingers as he washed his long hair. _James Potter who looks like Harry Potter. Lily Evans who looks like Hermione, wait. _

Why was he thinking about her? He refused to accept the idea of the girl resembling Lily. He kicked out the thought of Ms. Granger out of his mind. He refused to have her occupy his thoughts. He leathered his chest and the rest of his body and let the water wash away the shampoo and the shower gel. Once he finished his shower, he stepped out of the shower. The towel flew over to him and he dried himself. He shook his head viciously to dry his hair. He hated drying his hair with the towel, it made his hair fluffy. When he came out, he noticed that everyone had gone for their meal at the Great Hall. He wasn't that hungry so he decided to prepare for the day. He returned to his room where he began to prepare review notes for the older students. Before he knew it, it was time for him to go to his class; first year Slytherin and Gryffindors.

As he approached the classroom, he could hear the children chatting and giggling. Far too noisy for the morning. He frowned as he took long strides into his class. It took a few seconds for the brainless brats to notice his presence. His eyes quickly absorbed its surrounding and it was caught at the sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting together. The sight alone got him in a foul mood. It was like watching Lily and James being together again when they were younger. Except for now, Harry was busier talking with Ron and Hermione was more interested in a potion book. It wasn't the textbook for his class. He then remembered her profile; **Favourite class: Potions.** So the girl was quite serious about her studies in potions. She was the only student looking through a book; not even his Slytherins.

"Quiet," he ordered. He glided through the classroom, "There won't be any foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," and the children all stared at him as he passed them.

"I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few...," he stood in front of the classroom scanning over the students. His eyes rested on his godson, Malfoy, and for a quick second on Hermione. She had her eyes on him as the rest of the students.

He looked away from her and continued, "Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." He didn't like it but his eyes returned to Ms. Granger whose eyes sparkled at his introduction. He refused to focus on her so his eyes rested on the boy who was sitting next to her, Potter. That made him annoyed more than ever, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!" He slowly approached the boy who finally looked up from his scrap of paper.

"Mister Potter. Our new celebrity," he glared down at the boy who resembled James yet had the same eyes as Lily. Snape knew the boy knew nothing about potions or anything related to magic since Harry recently found out that that he was a wizard. Snape knew that the boy was absolutely clueless, Harry had been living with muggles, to be more specific with Petunia, the greatest irritating muggle he'd ever known. If he were to list the top 3 people who could put in the foulest mood, the first place would go to the Weasley twins, God they were a royal pain. The second place would go to Petunia and the third place would be awarded to Mr. Harry James Potter.

Was he being fair to test the boy? Probably not but then again, he greatly disliked the boy. He was most certain that nobody would be able to answer his questions.

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked Potter and Ms. Granger's arm shot up. He raised his eyebrows, okay he was wrong. Ms. Granger knew the answers to his questions. He was just a tad bit impressed, just a little. If he nobody was staring he'd be smirking from amusement. He wanted to make the great Harry Potter look more stupid but at the same time, he wanted to test when the witch's arm would drop.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" he asked. Her arm was still up waving like a flag in the wind. He ignored her enthusiasm to answer as Mr. Potter whispered, "I don't know, sir."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked the third time. "I don't know, sir" the boy timidly replied.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" he commented as he returned to the front of the classroom.

He coldly stared down at the boy as he lectured Potter, "For your information Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite. Well, why aren't you all copying this down?" Snape noticed the girl looking extremely frustrated; she was an open book, her expression told him '_I already knew that'_. Soon the sound of quills scratching parchments filled the room and the class came to end as the students continued to write down notes.


	4. New side of Snape

Heal Me Chapter 4: New Side of Me

Author's Note: Okay from now on I'm writing the disclaimer first before I forget to: I'm not a British woman whose name is J.K. Rowling. She's a brilliant author and all of her characters belong to her.

Right now I'm pretty excited, holding a party this long weekend. Who here doesn't enjoy good wine, champagne, music, food, and company? My friend who's staying with me is helping me cook. God, he better not ruin the food and poison us. Wish us luck with the cooking since he's a beginner in culinary.

Thanks for reading, follows, and reviews and please continue doing so. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! _

The crazy, first week passed and Snape finally managed to complete with work. He looked outside the window, it seemed like he finished right on time. The weather seemed perfect too for the weekend. It was sunny with lots of clouds which didn't make the temperature too hot. He walked to his favourite spot. How he loved this weather but for the season it was difficult for him to say he liked it. He enjoyed the weather it brought the cool breezes, fresh, crisp air and the refreshing rain; he welcomed it all. Yet that incident it also occurred during this season and it also brought in the irritating students. He sat and leaned onto the strong tree that supported him. Today, he could relax and nap without any distractions like work or students. He closed his eyes and began tapping his index finger on the soft grass in a slow beat. Calmness surrounded him and he dozed off into a nap.

Snap. Crackle. Crunch. A small crease formed on his forehead. He had always been a light sleeper and his hand automatically slid to his wand. He could hear something, he kept his eyes closed and concentrated to the weird sound. It was distant but the sound was quickly getting louder. Whatever it was, it had to be approaching him. Suddenly something fell out of the sky and landed on top of him. His eyes flew open and forced whatever it was beneath him. Granger? The girl looked so flustered. Her cheeks were flushed red and her hair was a complete disaster; it was scattered in every direction possible with twigs and leaves decorating her curls. She was out of breath and she looked bloody ridiculous. He slowly withdrew his wand away from her throat while attempting to hold back his laughter. His shoulder shook lightly; one of his calmest, intelligent, composed witches he's ever met was looking totally out of character.

"Pfftt," he couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. He laughed, when was the last time he's ever laughed? This situation itself was bloody ridiculous. He was considered to be one of the most authoritative, stoic, dangerous teachers to mess with in Hogwarts yet this young witch has managed to make him laugh. When was the last time he laughed like this? He couldn't remember and that meant it's been a long time since he laughed. Currently he was laughing at himself but he finally stopped laughing as it turned to a quiet, low chuckle. He couldn't believe himself.

"Um, professor, may I please get up," Hermione timidly asked.

He still had a small smirk on his face but he got his composure back. He got off of her and helped her stand.

"So why did a young Gryffindor fall out of the sky, Ms. Granger," he asked. He was genuinely curious to know why she fell on top of him. He expected her to be with the other Gryffindors.

"I got permission from Madam Hooch to practice flying," she admitted.

"Well you clearly need it," he bluntly remarked to Granger who in returned cringed in shame.

"I found this place two days ago and I really liked it here. Nobody comes here and it's peaceful here so I thought it was the perfect place to practice," she explained.

He had to agree with her, this place was a nice, serene, and quiet which made him like this place. He leaned against the tree again.

"You are already an insufferable know it all, must you endlessly practice for a class even on the weekend," he asked. He meant to make it come out as a compliment but he obviously failed to do so. The girl was glaring at him but held her tongue.

"I don't particularly enjoy flying, thank you very much. It just happens that we are being tested in two weeks. I tried asking Harry but he's utterly hopeless in teaching anything. His explanations makes no sense and Ron, I refuse to ask him. I beat him in every subject so he's so proud of himself that he's better at flying than I am. It's far too infuriating," she snapped.

_Note to self, so Lily wasn't the only female Gryffindor with the temper of a fire cracker. _

He smirked, so she wasn't too close with the Potter and the Weasley boy.

"Um, aren't you going to deduct points?" she asked shyly.

He was amused and didn't feel like deducting points but since she reminded him.

"If you so wish it, Ms. Granger," he gave her a small, wicked smile, "10 points from Gryffindor."

"Wait, only 10 points? I thought you'd take off much more since I practically landed on you," she commented.

He raised his eyebrows, was she so stupid to be testing him or was it in her Gryffindor blood to be so called _bold and brave. _To him those two qualities were separated from foolishness by a thin line.

"Extra 25 points taken off," he replied coldly. He didn't back down from any challenges especially one from a 13 year old witch.

Her mouth dropped open. _Guess she didn't expect 35 points to be taken. _

She was about to argue but he teased her, "Would you like more points off?" Her face paled as she furiously shook her head. He smirked at her reaction.

"By the way Ms. Granger, you've got a lot of leaves and twigs stuck in your hair," he pointed out.

"What?!" she shouted. Her cheeks reddened again from the embarrassment. She began to run her fingers through her hair.

"Damn it," he heard her whisper. She excused herself, "Excuse me professor Snape, I've got new things to do." She stormed off indoors and he watched her walk away. He hated to admit it but he enjoyed chatting with Granger. He returned to his nap with a small smile playing at his lips.


	5. New Rendezvous Spot for two?

Heal Me Chapter 5: New Rendezvous Spot?

Author's Note: Disclaimer of being a British woman whose name is J.K. Rowling. All the characters belong to her.

I swear Sunday is the best day of the week; no work. Need to prepare for the party later so I decided to write the new chapter while drinking a cup of tea. Loving how quiet the house is for now. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and thanks for reading, reviews, follows, etc. Love it, it really does motivate an author to continue typing so please do continue to do so. Cheers to the long weekend.

* * *

When Snape returned back to his favourite spot, there was the Granger girl clinging on top of his tree. He frowned up at her. What the bloody hell was the stupid girl doing up there. He was beginning to feel exasperated by her set of misfortune. When he came here to relax, he didn't want to see any students, especially Granger. He regarded her dangerous after their last encounter here. He crossed his arms and continued to stare up. How long has she been up there?

"Ms. Granger, what in Merlin's beard are you doing up there," he glared at her.

"Professor! I'm so glad you're here!" the girl shouted.

_Glad? What for? _

"Do you remember how I told you about practicing flying?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well it looks like I got stuck up here…" she confessed.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair at this new problem before him, "And you aren't coming back down because?"

"I don't know how, sir." She finished his sentence.

No teacher should keep their student stuck in a tree. Actually that was incorrect; he wouldn't help Mr. Harry Potter or Mr. Ronald Weasley down the tree. Yes, he swore he would protect Mr. Potter but keeping him up a tree wouldn't kill him. Yet on this tree, it wasn't Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley.

"Professor, could you please help me get down? It's been over an hour since I've been up here," she begged.

He possibly couldn't use levicorpus to get her down. Minerva would lecture him for weeks about not using magic to handle students. That wouldn't be only problem if he used that method. She would be hanging upside down from her angle. He would probably see her bra and her underwear. Good God, what was he thinking about now? He felt his ears redden at the thought. He exhaled a deep breath; this was the only method he could think of.

He had his arms out to catch her. He glared at the girl, was she doing this on purpose to bug him? If so, she succeeded. "Jump Ms. Granger," he ordered.

Her eyes widened at his command. "Jump now or I'm leaving Ms. Granger. I'm not a patient man," he threatened. In the next second, she jumped. Thump. She softly landed into his arms that ensnared her securely around her waist and her back. She was surprisingly light and small in his arms. She had her face in his chest and he could feel her breathing and he noticed that her arms had snaked around his neck during her landing. When did she do that? He was amazed that this witch trusted him enough to jump. She looked up into his eyes. Her eyes were warm, soft, brown and she smelled nice; very feminine.

_**Danger! **_His mind was screaming and he immediately dropped her. She fortunately didn't land on her arse. He was most certain that she was shocked and he refused to look at her.

"Where's the broom Ms. Granger?" he asked while clearing his throat and she pointed at the highest branch on the tall, old, sturdy tree. He took his wand out, "Accio broom," he could see the broom struggling to obey his command but from the looks of it, it was stuck. If he was to force it to return, it would snap then come down. Then he would have to deal with Hooch and he couldn't stand the woman or her loud voice. He sighed and glared at the young witch who was standing next to him.

"You're nothing but trouble," he hissed at the girl. She held her ground and accepted his comment. He began to remove his cloak which showed his white dress shirt beneath it. He stretched his arms. He hasn't done this since he was a child. He stretched his limbs and grasped onto the closest branch. He dug his dragon hide boots onto the tree trunk as he climbed. He stole a glance down to see Granger looking amazed. He snorted, she was such an open book; typical Gryffindor, displaying every emotion. He finally reached the top and unhooked the broom from the branch. There was no way he was climbing down with a broom in his hand, climbing up was enough of a task, it wasn't easy as it used to be. Thanks to time, he's aged and this wasn't as easy as it used to be when he was a kid. He wouldn't be jumping all the way to the ground either. He didn't want to visit Madam Pomfrey and have the school know that he injured himself while helping a Gryffindor. It seemed like he had no choice but to fly down. He couldn't mount on the broom since there wasn't enough space so he jumped and straddled onto to the broom in midair. He heard the witch gasp and he sniggered quietly.

Once he landed onto the ground the girl looked up at him and requested for the most absurd thing.

"Professor, could you possible teach me how to fly?" she asked boldly.

"No," he wanted to end this topic now.

"But professor Snape, you are great at flying? How come you didn't tell me this the last time?" she demanded.

"Because I've got every right not to tell you obnoxious girl and I'm a potion professor not a flying instructor," he snapped and he was about to storm off back to his room until he heard something unbelievable.

"If you don't teach me, I'll tell the whole school how you were laughing last time and that you helped me today," she threatened. She dared to threaten him? He didn't know if he was amused by this cheeky brat or greatly annoyed by it. Oh only if she wasn't a student, then he could teach her not to mess with him.

He took a deep breath and agreed, "Fine, but you better not tell anyone." He looked down on her.

She smiled and promised, "I solemnly swear that I won't tell anyone professor."

She looked bloody damn pleased with herself. He whisked away back to the castle.

"15 points from Gryffindor," he shouted. Nobody had the last laugh when they were dealing with him.

"From what?!" the witch shouted from the back.

"For being an obnoxious, insufferable know it all." Was he feeling smug? Extremely.

_I swear she's the most dangerous witch; she manages to make me laugh or smile each time we meet. _

* * *

_Okay ladies, pm me about what you specifically like about men for the next chapter or even better would someone like to help me write about how Hermione might feel? Thanks, pm for advice. Cheers._


	6. Mirror of Erised

Heal Me Chapter 6: Mirror of Erised

Author's note: Disclaimer: not a British woman whose name is J.K. Rowling, every HP stuff belongs to her.

Waiting for the guests while uploading this chapter. Loving the reviews, thanks to all the readers/followers/reviewers, you know who you are. Love watching the numbers of followers increasing and right now I just had a good idea. I've got a milestone in mind, once I reach 100 followers, I might post up a funny/embarassing story from my highschool years. Who knows. Hope you enjoy this chapter and continue reading the future chapters! Oh I forgot to ask, please post or private message what kind of interaction you want to see between Snape and Hermione!

* * *

Snape was scribbling insults on his students' essays. Do those dimwitted children only use their ears for decorations? He practically fed them the resources they needed for their essays but oh no, they possibly couldn't find any proper facts and information for their papers. He scowled as he wrote down the grades those idiots deserved. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered teaching such daft imbeciles. As the fire flickered, the locket that was located at the corner of his desk glimmered. The movement of his wrist stopped and he stared sadly at the locket. It's been a while since he opened the locket. There was an interruption while he was reaching for the locket; his owl brought him a small letter wrapped around its leg. It was from Albus. It looked like the Mirror of Erised finally arrived. He carefully tossed the locket into his inner pocket of his cloak. Honestly it was a tiny thing but it always felt heavier like a chain that dragged him around everywhere he went; he wasn't free. It was a constant reminder of his past and his crimes. A symbol of shame. It chained him down and he would bear it. Most people wouldn't understand why he would carry it around and he didn't need them to either. All he could say was that it didn't feel right not to have it with him.

He climbed down the fleet of stairs to reach the entrance of the castle. Darkness eloped the surrounding and only available light came from the torch that Filch was carrying. On the carriage, there was a large mirror that was covered with a heavy, black blanket. He approached the mirror; this would protect the Philosopher stone. He stroked the rim of the mirror underneath the cloak. He'd do anything in his power to keep the Dark Lord from revival to keep Lily's son, Harry, safe. He ordered Filch to bring it down to his dungeon. Filch looked bewildered by the request, Filch would have to climb numerous flights of stairs to reach the dungeon. It would be quite a tedious task and there was no way in hell Snape was going to do it. He walked ahead of the squib as he carried the torch. Along the way, Filch scrapped it against the wall and in return Snape hissed and cursed at the bloody, careless squib. The moment they reached deep into the dungeon, Filch gently released it onto the ground and gladly fled the dungeon.

Snape fixed his eyes onto the object before him and threw the covers away. He knew its mechanism but he was surprised and transfixed at what the mirror reflected. He took out his locket and opened it. He hung it on the side of the mirror. He sat down on the cold floor and gazed at the reflection of himself. How he wished to be the man in the mirror. The Snape on the other side had his arms around Lily's waist and they were both warmly smiling. He covered his face and thought of the past. He knew nobody would answer back but he talked to Lily who was much alive in the mirror.

"Lily, you know I think you'd be really pleased to know that your son is so much like James. As you guessed it, I don't get along with him at all. You'd be lecturing me right now to look over the differences between James and I just like in the past," he smirked at the memory.

He continued, "I've also heard that your son resembles James beyond physical appearances. He's a bloody rule breaker and the other staffs say that he's talented in flying just like James. You'd love to see him, wouldn't you?" Lily was smiling and he knew this moment wasn't real.

_Flying. _Granger's face popped up into his mind; flying lessons. He frowned, "There's another thing. There's this audacious Gryffindor, well every one of you guys are audacious but this one is more of a trouble. Rather you believe it she's worse than your son. She reminds me of you, a complete smart ass, bold, and lacks talent in flying. She's a dangerous witch, that strange girl has the ability to tranquilize the storm inside of me. I'm worried," he confessed.

"Would that be Ms. Granger, Severus?" The old wizard had entered the room and heard everything. He was wearing his half moon glass and was smiling.

Snape rose from his position and refused to answer the headmaster although Albus was correct about his assumption. He gave no expression to Dumbledore. "It's nice to see you get things off your chest, Severus, but don't get too attached to this mirror. It only shows what you desire and it's much better to reside in reality."

Snape crossed his arms as Albus came to stand next to him and patted him on the shoulder. He shook off the wrinkled hands. He already knew everything the older man was advising him of. There was no way Lily would come back and if by miracle she had, she'd still be furious. His foolish mistake that ended their friendship.

"Have you come to hide the Philosopher stone tonight," he asked Albus.

"No, it won't be tonight. The preparation to hide this mirror isn't complete yet but it was wise of you to keep the mirror down here. It will be down here for a while," Albus ran his hand down the glass of the mirror.

"Albus, you've asked me to watch over Quirrel," he started a new topic.

"Yes, I have" Dumbledore recalled his request.

"We truly shouldn't trust him. That man is ominous and the aura around him resembles the Dark Lord. When he's near me, I can feel pricks on the Dark Mark," he whispered as he clutched his arm.

"Very well, I trust what you say so I'll also observe him. Snape, it you ever get the chance, try to apply legilimency on him," Dumbledore ordered.

He gave a curt nod to Dumbledore before he grabbed the locket and stuffed it back into his pocket. He walked back to his room and his owl greeted him with a silent stare. It flew around and Snape opened the window so that the bird could roam outside for a meal.

He sat on his bed and thought about what he told the mirror. Granger. He desperately wanted to keep distance between her. Tomorrow would be their rendezvous…. He had a hunch that tomorrow would be quite entertaining. He sighed and that night he failed to sleep properly.


	7. Hearts Begins to Soar

Chapter 7: Soaring Hearts

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: Not a British woman whose name is J.K. Rowling therefore all the HP stuff belongs to her.

The party was fantastic; won gambling and it looks like I didn't get food poisoning. Yesterday well, early morning of today, I was told that university and high school students are returning back to school so I assumed that at least one of my readers had to be a student. If you are one, I dedicate this long 'lesson' to you! Good luck to your year of studies. Thanks to all the readers, for all of your reviews and follows. It really does brighten my mood.

* * *

He had no issue with lack of sleep and rest. Since he was a boy, he went through many nights and days without sleep. The constant screaming at his home never stopped. He'd grown accustomed not to sleeping for a long period of time. His years as a Death Eater also helped him. Honestly he preferred this state because it kept him on edge and alert. But what he couldn't deal with were two love struck Hufflepuffs blowing up his classroom. He smacked the boy's head as hard as he could and terrified the girl until she was pale as Bloody Baron and shook in fear. He ripped 40 points off Hufflepuff and forced them to clean his class without magic. They better do a proper job and if they didn't match his standards, oh they'd regret it. He despised his surroundings being filthy and unorganized.

He would hate this day except he would be watching an infuriated, failing Granger. That would definitely make his day better. He went to his room to change into more comfortable clothing. He hung his cloak and wore a navy blue sweater with his black jeans; the weather was getting chillier each day. The clothing hugged him gently around his form. He glanced outside his window; there she was, sitting by his tree reading. It may have been the sunlight that made her look like she was glowing. It was a peaceful picture to look at. He decided that the young Gryffindor wouldn't mind waiting for him a bit longer.

He walked into the staff lounge where he grabbed a cup of black tea. Minerva called after him, "Are you going somewhere Severus?" He wasn't in the mood to discuss anything with Minerva. He escaped to where Granger was busily reading. The corner of his mouth twitched into an awkward, oppressed smile. He didn't want to smile or laugh around her. It quickly faded before the girl withdrew her attention from her noel. She offered him a pleasant smile along with a sigh of relief, "I was so worried that you wouldn't show up." Snape took a sip of tea as she abandoned her book onto the ground. His eyebrows rose slightly at her comment.

_She blackmailed me to show up and challenged him bravely. How could I not show up?_

His voice was coated in sarcasm, "Oh, I wouldn't miss this day for anything in the world. I was thrilled by the very thought of meeting you on my free time." He gave her a slight bow with his head. The silly girl was so easy to tease; she was looking at the ground with flushed cheeks. He rolled his eyes. She slowly approached him with a broom in her hand. With a click of his tongue, he shoved the broom to the ground. She gave him a confused look.

"You are starting from the beginning. Let me evaluate how horrid you are," he taunted her. He smirked behind his cup as he tasted the black tea as he heard her groan.

* * *

Hermione stood next to the broom and stuck her arm out.

"Up," she pleaded. She peeked at her professor who was organizing a pile of leaves with his foot. This was embarrassing to be failing in front of him. "Up," she continued with her unsuccessful attempts. She heard him click his tongue with made her cringe. How terrible has she been for the last 15 minutes? Professor Snape answered her silent question, "Ms. Granger, I would grow to like Mr. Potter before you get that broom to obey your command." This was humiliating and she had to swallow her pride to ask Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin, to tutor her in the arts of flying. She desperately needed someone to coach her but she didn't know who to ask except this man. When she saw him fly down from the tree, she knew he was more than capable to teach her. He was already a professor and he was far better than any other witch or wizard in flying from what she witnessed. It was a daring move to make him teach her but she took the risk to do so. She wouldn't back out of this lesson now; she absolutely refused to give up.

"Could you possibly advise me on how to make than happen rather than gawking at me," she was aware that she was pressing his buttons again; his glare told her so.

"Think of someone extremely irritating. Didn't you tell me that Mr. Weasley aggravated you with his constant boastings?" That was true, these days Ron was really testing her patience.

"Have you ever told him to shut up yet?" he questioned her.

"Yes," she admitted. She remembered when she shouted at Ronald to shut up when he endlessly 'advised' how to fly when in the end all he was doing was showing off like a peacock. She had enough when he kept babbling his mouth away when she was trying to study in the library.

"Use the tone when you ordered him to shut up," he instructed. She cocked her head, "Does that make any difference?"

"Did you try horse-back riding before you dumb girl?" he asked as he placed his cup down. Her aunt took her horse-back riding twice so she had to not at his question. Did professor Snape know how to ride? She was more interested in that.

"Horses and brooms are alike. They know when you are nervous or excited. Use a firm, authoritative voice. You are a Gryffindor; this should be instinctive for you." What her professor was saying was insulting for Gryffindors. Not all of them were snobby and arrogant as he assumed they were. She was about to argue with him but his next action was intriguing. "If you get good enough you'll be able to do this," he extending his arm out and the broom automatically gravitated to his open palm. Her eyes widened, that was amazing. She wanted to achieve what he just did.

She thrust her arm forward with new found confidence and ordered, "Up!" The broom did what it was told. Merlin's beard, she finally made the bloody piece of stick to listen to her. She was so damn happy that she ran and almost hugged him. She was abruptly stopped at an arm length by the powerful grip of her professor's hand. His expression immediately went from soft and relaxed to rigid as his onyx eyes flashed.

He hissed, "You daft child, that's only the fundamental. If you dare to try to hug me, I'll make your worse fear come true, you silly girl."

"Forgive me, professor," she meant it. She was more than aware the he had the power to expel her one way or another. He crossed his arms and sent her cold, steely glares. She wished the relaxed atmosphere to return and for professor Snape's face to relax just as much.

She returned to the topic of flying, "You were correct about being more demanding and confident." His lip remained to be a thin line. "Did you help anyone else with flying because your teaching in this subject is just as good as your potion lesson," she asked him curiously. This question made his eyes change for the second time; this time they carried a tinge of sadness.

"Yes, there was another student," he wasn't giving her cold looks anymore; he wasn't looking at her at all. She heard her inhale a great amount of air through his crooked nose. She felt her chest prick and ache. What was this feeling? It didn't please her to know that there was another student like her. Was this jealousy? Wait. Did she like her potion professor? If she did, it wouldn't be her fault; at first she was irritated and scared of her professor but as she met him more out of class, she learned that his words were coarse and harsh but he could be funny and to some degree, nice. He had weird, lop-sided smile but she like it and she truthfully find him charming in a strange way.

"Ms. Granger, you told me that your exam was approaching and I even showed up today. I don't know what you think of me," she was thinking that she might like this man, "but I haven't got all my time to teach you how to fly. Mount on the broom and kick off gently," he ordered.

She climbed onto the broom and gave a tiny hop. The creases between his eyebrows deepened. "Do it properly or I'll kick the damn broom to make you fly, Ms. Granger," he growled darkly. She was growing tired of his attitude so she stuck her tongue out. She noticed his eye twitch for a moment. She regretted her action as he quickly stormed up to the broom and kicked her toward the heavens. She screamed as the broom escalated. Good God, kill her now; she hated not having the ground firmly beneath her. Furthermore she was terrified of heights. She clung fiercely onto the broom, refusing to move a muscle.

"Granger, sit up," came a loud voice from the ground. She snuck a peek at the man who was looking up at her; humour returned to his eyes. She was terrified and the knowledge that she reached a height greater than the tree didn't soothe her nerves at all. It did the exact opposite, she felt like crying. There was no bloody way she'd be jumping down this time. "Tell me how to get down," she cried. "Lightly lean forward and try to land on this pile of leaves," he was pointing at the pile he created. He was bloody kidding right? If she failed now and tumbled downward, no fucking pile of leaves would save her from breaking her neck and splitting he head open. Yet her only choice was to trust Professor Snape so she pressed her weight forward.

Ooops, a stupid, fatal mistake. Her speed was accelerating and she turned stiff from fear; she couldn't even scream for her life.

* * *

"Fucking, stupid, talentless girl," he whispered. He had no time to grasp his wand and cast a spell to stop her. Shit, the damn brat changed her course of direction, towards him. At her last chance, she launched herself off the broom and crashed into Snape. He felt the dull pain behind his head and grunted at the impact. A new pain shot up between his groins. He began to swear between his ragged breaths. The stabbing sensation wasn't fading. He could tolerate the pain, it was less agonizing compared to crutio, but hell, this would be the next painful thing to crutio. Was he pissed? Fuck, yes; currently he could take all the points from the Gryffindor House this instant but he'd still be pissed. He stiffly got up and picked the girl by her collars.

He might have done something regrettable if it weren't for the warm droplets that darkened his sleeve. She was crying; he could never digest watching any women cry but this was far worse. Why couldn't he bear or deny the pain from his chest when he watched this young witch cry? He regretted everything and his anger vanished. He released her and she held him tightly. He realized that he hasn't dealt with women in the long time and that he went too far. He handled Granger too roughly for a young girl, heck; his behaviour couldn't be excused for any women. He had treated Granger just like his filthy, muggle father treated his mother. He felt shame burn throughout his body. He needed her to stop crying. He ran his fingers through her thick, smooth hair and rocked her gently on the ground. He never caressed a living girl like this; he found this soothing as his mind went blank. He didn't know how much time had passed but just for this moment, he wished it would pause. All he knew was that he didn't want to let go of this girl and that from this day forth, he'd most likely be there for her.


	8. This Totally Does NOT Bother Me

Heal Me Chapter 8: This Totally Does Not Bother Me

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: Not a British woman whose name is J.K. Rowling everything related to Harry Potter belongs to her.

Okay I love having you students as my readers; I even dedicated the last chapter to you all but I swear to God, I curse the fact that your schools opened. I hate anything that lags which includes the increase of drivers in the mornings now. I need to go to work but I'm slowed down; it's so damn slow that I had enough time to plot this new chapter. But there is a pro to this issue; I get to watch women apply makeup while driving. It's hilarious to watch you ladies make weird faces, you may not be aware that when I get bored, I look around to look for anything interesting; I'm more than certain that others do that too. So I warn to the ladies who apply makeup while driving; you look ridiculous so please do whatever you are doing to your face, at your home. There you will be protected by solid walls compared to the transparent glass. You're welcome.

Okay now I'm pissed I finished writing it and then my computer crashed and your chapter disappeared. Had to rewrite it….

* * *

It totally did not bother Snape that the Gryffindor girl was avoiding and ignoring him. He was completely fine with it all. In couple of minutes he would have her in his potions class. A river of students flooded into his class. He could care less about any one of them with the exception of a certain, insufferable know it all brunette. His eyes scanned throughout the mob, there she was chatting with Potter and Weasley.

"Sit down all of you," his voice echoed throughout the dungeon. They sat accordingly and he assigned a new pile of homework. He scowled as he watched them leave his class.

_So what if she didn't look at him; she wasn't obliged to watch him. _He snorted by his absurd thought. Why should this agitate him? Either way, he lashed out his frustration on his grade 4 students and the ghost who dared to walk through him; he hated the sensation whenever they did that. It made him feel like he dipped his body in the Antarctic Ocean. He stormed up to his room and looked out for a young witch sitting by his tree. Granger wasn't there…. It felt like something was out of place. He had gotten used to having her sit out there. It even saddened him not to have her there but he was too stubborn to admit it.

The days continued on in the same manner. Whenever he saw her in the corridor, she would flee from the spot before he could even open his mouth. Furthermore it wasn't possible for him to talk to her when she was around her silly friends. Each time she did this, he felt a repulsive beast that's been rejected. He sighed; maybe he did deserve this treatment after his stunt. He rubbed his temple with his fingers, he was reliving his past. It was just like when he called Lily a Mudblood. He was going to go to his classroom but he recognized her figure as she was leaving the library. Their eyes met and she was going to run away from him again. He had enough of this. She was alone so he didn't hesitate to grab her wrist as he took her to their rendezvous area.

He took a deep breath and he felt his heart beat faster and he felt nervous more than ever. Damn him, since when was Severus Snape a fucking coward? The words have been playing on his tongue for the last several days. He looked straight into her eyes and he knew his cheeks were reddening. He clenched his fist and opened his mouth.

The next sentence that came out of the young witch shocked him. She was incredulous, she was bowing down her head, "I'm so sorry professor. I know you are upset that I ruined your shirt last time. I swear, I wanted to come and find you countless times but whenever I made an eye contact with you, you were frowning at me. I grew hesitant to go find you." He couldn't believe what she was mumbling about. His visage clearly expressed how bewildered he was. She didn't have to be apologizing to him; it was his fault that his shirt got soaked in her tears since he was the cause of her crying. Yes, he admitted that he got annoyed but it only lasted for 10 minutes. He could care less about the shirt; it was only a piece of cloth. He straightened his posture and looked at the young witch.

Currently he had two options, he could accept this ridiculous apology and act that this was the reason why that there was an invisible wall between them or be a civil, mature, gentleman and apologize for his wrongdoing. For once he wanted to be honest with anyone. He fiercely had a silent debate inside his mind and finally opened his mouth and corrected her.

He felt his muscle tighten but he wanted to get this off his chest. He didn't want to ruin their odd relationship. This was more difficult than being a Death Eater. "Ms. Granger, you shouldn't be the one apologizing. If there is any apology that should be said, it should be coming from me. I am sincerely…. Sorry about my inappropriate, rude behaviour. I had no intention to make you cry and I would like to make it up to you."

Hermione checked if her ability to hear was functioning properly, "You would like to make it up to me?"

His ears brightened as he gave a curt nod. Snape looked distraught and greatly disturbed by this conversation. She was so happy to hear what he was saying so she smiled to him warmly as she accepted his apology quietly.

"Ms. Granger, your exam is in 3 more days yes?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his nape with his hand. She answered his question with a nod.

"I will teach you properly on how to fly and succeed your bloody test," and he meant every word.

"So no more kicking?" she asked playfully.

"No, more kicking," he gave a low chuckle as he agreed.

"How about mocking?" she tested.

"Maybe, if you don't fall on your arse, Ms. Granger" he teased her back.

She grinned, "Starting tomorrow then?"

"Obviously, you've got no more time to spare Ms. Granger" he assured her.

She would look forward to her next two days.

"Bye professor, I need to go back to my dormitory before it gets too late, Professor McGonagall takes points off," she whispered

"She wouldn't be the only one doing that Ms. Granger," he raised his eyebrows.

"Professor, you don't have to call me Ms. Granger all the time, but goodnight professor" she said.

"Goodnight …. Granger," with the 'Ms' removed, her name felt so foreign on his tongue and Hermione skipped happily back inside as he agreed to call her Granger from now on.

* * *

Hermione is excited for the upcoming two days and I hope you guys are too! Please look forward to the next chapter that will be posted either tomorrow or the day after that.


	9. Come Fly with Me

Heal Me Chapter 9: Come Fly with Me

Author's Note: Disclaimer: Everything HP belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Job + 2 Niece Babysitting + Other Schedules = No writing time and my sincere apology to my readers. I love my nieces but when they are around, it's impossible to take my eyes off them. Do you have kids or relatives who touch and run off anywhere they please? Yeah, those are my nieces….. For the last 3 days this has been my schedule: wake up and clean up after my lazy ass friend, go to work, come home where my nieces wait for me and I take them somewhere fun, make dinner, do more work, and then sleep from exhaustion. So I am attempting to write a chapter that will go beyond your satisfactory. Thanks for reading and waiting.

* * *

A young witch snuck out to see her professor at their usually spot. There he was sitting leaning against the tree with his usual scowl on his face. Snape was marking his students' assignments and it was more than certain that none of the comments he wrote were pleasant. He gave a long sigh before he called out, "Granger, get out here, I know you are hiding behind the wall." The girl walked towards him with the broom in hand smiling.

"What are you marking professor?" she asked.

"You're damn assignment," he took a serious tone to fool the girl. Her eyes widened and ran towards him, "Really?!" She tried looking at what he had in his hands. He pressed the paper to his chest so the girl couldn't see it.

"Let me see!" she demanded.

"No," he coolly replied.

"It my own paper, I have rights to see it!" she argued fiercely.

He snorted at the gullible child's comment, "You really are gullible Granger. It's not your paper."

"I don't believe you," she pouted.

He rolled his eyes as he showed Ron Weasley's horrendous work. He didn't have the intention to insult her friend openly but it slipped out of his mouth, "When I was a student, I couldn't have gotten this grade no matter how much I tried. This boy is unbelievably stupid that when I smack the boy's head, I could hear things echoing in his head." He expected her to sternly condemn him but she laughed at what he said; it was a beautiful sound to his ears.

"Ron never studies no matter how much I tell him to, "she commented.

"When that day occurs, it will be the same day I get friendly with Mr. Potter," he chuckled.

She read her books while he finished marking; Granger attempted to discover her average in potions but they were all in vain. The only assignments that he found satisfying were Malfoy's and Granger's. He praised his godson but he just wrote 'satisfactory' on hers. He glanced at Granger, who was startlingly sitting too close to him; she was happily finishing a Muggle novel. She put her book down and asked him, "Professor, have you ever read the novel, Sense and Sensibility?" She doubted that he would have ever read any Muggle classical novels.

Shockingly he recited, "Know your own happiness. You want nothing but patience- or give it a more fascinating name, call it hope." She was astounded, Professor Snape, even knew the lines from the classical novel. It was remarkable that he still remembered the book that he read during his childhood. While his parents bickered at home, he was always reading classical novels with Lily by the hill. Due to his photographic memory, he had the talent to memorize anything he read. Today it had proven that time didn't phase his skills at all. He felt proud to remember the lines since Granger looked so amazed. Holding out his hand, he helped her stand up. She left the broom on the ground and he watched her. With the command, 'up', she successfully had the broom in her grasp. The corner of his mouth curled up, it looked like she had been practicing while he wasn't around. It was quite an achievement knowing that she couldn't do this just a couple of days ago. Now he had the task to teach her how to fly properly and comfortably.

She was already fidgeting and it was obvious that she was anxious for the next step. He had no idea how to make her relax. He tiled his head, thinking how to get her airborne. She nervously mounted the broom.

"Try to kick off to a height that makes you feel comfortable. You don't have to go exceedingly high. Maybe a good 3 meters?" He watched her jump up with the broom between her thighs. She gave a high pitched yelp and this time, she was floating in the air. He really wanted and needed her to relax. He slowly instructed her, "Use your hands to turn. First, try to turn left and right." It looked like she could change directions but watching her turn was excruciating; it was far too bloody slow. He had several urges to yell and insult her but before her arrived, he swore this time he would be civil. He held back the shouts but he still glared at her for the first hour. Within the hour, she learned how to turn and maneuver. They were tolerable but her turns were wide unlike his. All his turns were sharp; they had to be sharp and quick in the past or he would have faced death numerous times.

Her final problem was landing, decelerating, and accelerating. Snape said, "Come down for a break Granger." Her smile faded away as she attempted to go down. She recalled what he taught her at their last disastrous lesson. Lean forward while applying a small amount of her weight. She tried again, failed again, and landed on Snape again. Actually, no, he had caught her this time and he protected her from falling onto the hard floor. He hadn't sword or insulted her all day and she was now expecting him to blow up in fury. Surprisingly, he only gritted his teeth tightly and exhales a long sigh. It was so frustrating for Hermione to fail countless times. Thankfully he no longer insulted her each time and it looked like her professor wasn't judging her. During their 10 minute break, there wasn't a single exchange of words. They were both enjoying the silence and gazing at the clouds slowly drift away as a leaf would in a slow stream.

When the time was up, Snape got up and sat on the broom. From her expression, he was aware that she was astounded. This was the best method he thought of during the break. Gryffindors tended to learn better physically and from his estimate, they no long had the leisure for Granger to experiment and self learn to fly. This method would also polish her skills in changing directions. He sensed her hesitation and it was totally understandable; he didn't want to use this plan in the least. It was nerve wrecking. She would need to trust him after his previous stunt. He asked the young witch, "Granger, do you trust me?"

With great resolve she answered his question, "Definitely." Momentarily he was stunned by her quick, strong reply. He wasn't sure if he was dumbfounded or pleased by her answer. He wasn't sure if she was just too naïve or why a part of him was glad that she trusted him so. He kicked the silly emotion away as he gave her a tiny smile. He joked, "That's good because I don't bite." She followed along his joke, "Yes, you're much worse. You've got a foul mouth and kick people." He snorted at her remark. What an audacious witch she was and the one who sat in front of him seemed to hold a strange magic that made him feel at ease. He was so ambivalent whenever she was concerned. He tucked his thoughts away as he gave a strong kick off the ground.

Maybe it was because he could feel her body heat radiating off of her back or her enticing, luring scent or the very bloody fact she was sitting between his groins that he couldn't completely focus. He doubted any man could keep a perfect composure during this kind of situation. Hermione slid her small hands under his. She whispered, "Um, it's just that there isn't anything for me to hold onto and that where I usually place my hands." He noticed her cheeks had a darker shade of pink and in return, his hidden ears turned red. He coughed before he spoke, "It is better this way since I need to directly teach you how to turn better. With your skills, I'm certain that you won't get mark you want." He stared at his hands while he talked; her hands were small and warm. His hands were much bigger; it swallowed her tiny fists. He also noted that her body was far too rigid, he asked her in concern, "Are you alright, Ms. Granger?" She confessed her fear, "Honestly I got acrophobia, so I can't handle heights well." He used one of his hands to close her eyes, "Instead of focusing on the height, feel the warm, golden wind. Smell and feel the crisp, fresh air." He could feel her tension slowly drain away; he smiled. He continued, "When you open your eyes, enjoy the scenery that's ablaze in your house colours." She did as she was told; her eyes captured the beautiful, outstretched horizon. How did she miss this whenever she flew?

She looked up to see such an unexpected, gentle, warm look on her professor's face. Her face instantaneously turned crimson. She had never seen that peaceful, relaxed expression; he looked quite handsome and attractive. She would tell nobody of this but she was happy to be in his strong embrace. His eyes met hers and he gave her a nudge to ask, "Are you ready to continue?" She nodded in reply. Throughout the next hour, she learnt many concepts of flying and improved drastically.

After she mastered everything she would be tested the next day, she had a silly grin on her face. She expressed her happiness verbally, "I can't believe, I got it all down! I'm so damn happy!" She laughed in triumph as she finally overcame her fear of heights and it was all thanks to the man behind her. "You should be," the low voice above her boosted her confidence more. Snape looked down at her with a mischievous glint in his onyx eyes.

"You did so well, maybe I should award you," he whispered with a deep, husky voice behind her ears. He knew what he was doing and it pleased him greatly. The hairs on her nape were standing, her temperature had significantly increased, and he could feel her heart pound against his chest. His heartbeat synchronized to her beat. Her head didn't move but she glanced back at him as she asked, "You won't do anything bad right?" He smirked, what Granger said could have easily been easily misinterpreted and it made his Slytherin blood boil. Yet as a teacher, he definitely wouldn't touch her that way. "You sad you trusted me, just continue doing that Granger," this time his lips slightly touched her ears and it made her shiver. It was so tempting for him to nibble those ears.

_Self control._ Before she could say another word, he dove down quickly few inches to the ground and sharply turned upwards while rotating them in a circle. He felt her muscle contract so he securely wrapped one of his arms around her slim, curved waist. He felt her calm down. "Open your eyes," he gently persuaded her. She was amazed when she did so because of the rotation while accelerating upwards, they were in the eye of a cyclone of colourful leaves. It was a sight to behold. The eyes would catch flashes of yellow, crimson, red, gold, orange, and brown leaves. Snape didn't know when he did it but two of his arms had snaked around her waist; he had her in a complete embrace. He also his head relaxed on top of her head. He wasn't the only one who unconsciously moved; Granger had snuggled up to his chest. Shit, he definitely wasn't going to let go of her. At least not yet, and if anything asked, although he doubted 'anyone' existed, he would deny it. They enjoyed watching the sky splattered in different shades and colours. He never felt this; feeling peaceful and complete. There was no way he was going to accept it. The witch in his arms continued to admire the view. He sadly looked down at her. What in Merlin's beard was he doing? Granger only was his student and nothing else.

_Student. Student. Student. Student. _He repeated his thoughts ten more times before releasing her from his grip. When he let her go, she had a sad look in her eyes.

_Ignore it. Block it, Snape, now. _He let her guide both of them down safely.

He looked down at her and reassured her, "You'll do find tomorrow if you do the way you did today." He was about to return to his private quarters but a sudden tug on his sleeve caught him off balance. He would have fell on one of his knees but the two miniscule, familiar hands caught his shoulders. He unmistakably heard Granger quickly whisper, "Please let me do this." He had no chance to object, Granger planted a quick kiss on his cheek. The invisible wall he was mentally constructing to keep her away demolished instantly. He felt her warm, soft kiss on his cheek and the soft, wet lips brush his skin. It definitely caught him off guard_; never underestimate a Gryffindor._ His heart stopped and he felt numb.

"Professor, will you please come and watch me at the exam tomorrow?" she asked sincerely. Snape was still startled and barely managed to mutter, "Maybe. I'll think about it." Then the witch ran back to the Gryffindor common room. Snape walked with a blank mind while rubbing the spot she kissed him with his thumb in a circular motion. He entered the teacher's lounge, Minerva saw him, "Severus, did you injure your cheek?" She ran after him but he slammed the door in her face. He could hear the commotion outside but with a wave of his wand everything turned silent. His damn, bloody owl greeted him but he ignored that too. He watched his reflection in the mirror and stared at the side of his cheek. He could still feel her lips; it lingered on his skin. _Granger kissed him. She kissed him. She fucking kissed him. _He fell backwards onto his bed. He didn't wash his face that night and he didn't sleep either. Instead, a small forgotten emotion took root in his heart. From this day on he'd have to fight against this emotion and a complicated relationship between he and Granger would begin.


	10. Remember Your Position

Chapter 10: Remember Your Position

**Author's Note: First I disclaim ownership of HP characters, etc… when I checked in the mirror this morning; I didn't resemble J.K. Rowling in any way possible.**

**Secondly… I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS FOR READING, REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, FAVOURITING, PRIVATE MESSAGES! Love them all and totally grateful, but I've got a special request to you readers! Please tell me what you expect during the interaction between Snape and Granger. I'm all open ears and I don't bite, wait that's a lie, I totally bite in bed ;P . I've got tons of things planned but I totally want and need you to feed my vortex of ideas; feed my muse, no be my muse humanity! Honestly I don't want you to read the chapters on the screen and feel unsatisfied, unfulfilled, and that you feel like you wasted your precious time. It breaks my heart. It's not fun to see a grown man with a sad heart. *sad face* When that happens to me, man I feel so damn irritated, it literally makes me slam my head on my keyboard, yes that's my reaction. **

**For those who are thinking this is far too innocent, blend, etc and that Snape's character is far too 'fluffy', guess what I'm planning to follow his original characteristic; tinge of gentleness only. At this point Hermione would be saying, "Severus, you have gentleness that's the amount of a teaspoon." This story will get darker and naughty *sly grin*, just wait for me. I promise. Don't believe me? Then follow the damn story. **

* * *

Wasting time and listening to the clock ticking for each second passing was driving Snape, who was sprawled across the creaking bed, to the brink of insanity. For the longest period of time he remained motionless with a blank mind. It was clear that sleep wouldn't be subduing him in any minute.

His mind felt foggy and unclear; although only a handful of wizards and witches could pass his strongly guarded, defensive mind, if one was to enter his mind, one's sight would be obscured with layers of thick, opaque fog. Feeling frustrated, Snape skillfully walked to the staff's loo in absolute silence. Throughout Hogwarts, there wouldn't be another witch or wizard or ghosts awake and walking about the eerie castle.

He whipped off his cloak which revealed the next layer; a white, wrinkleless dress shirt. During the procedure, his locket flew across the washroom, he heaved a sigh before he properly placed the locket onto the cold, marble, sink counter. He kicked off his pants and boxers. Immediately his hardened, jutted flesh stuck its head out between his groins. He entered the showers and turned on the knob. The cold, icy droplets rained over his sinewy, lean body and leathered him thoroughly. His deep, black eyes darkened. He had his palms against the wall while hanging his head. The gushing water formed a thin layer beneath his feet. His long, lank hair cascaded the sides of his pale, smooth skin. He could see the ripples enlarge, each ring dispersing further and further apart.

The water mirrored Snape; he could see his marred body. His biggest scar was a snake that slithered diagonally from his left shoulder blade which stopped just above his bellybutton. Another smaller but sharp, jagged scar climbed upwards from the right side of his torso to the start of his ribcage. Those two were the most notable scars on his flesh but if some fool dared to peer closely to his trunk, they would see tiny, faded old scars. Each of those scars carried a horrifying tale; it was the history of his Death Eater career engraved onto his skin. He lazily lifted his forearm where the Dark Mark had been painfully seared. He could easily recall the day he'd been marked; how he gritted his teeth tightly holding back the sharp cry while the Dark Lord pressed his wand onto his vulnerable flesh until his blood oozed onto the old, dusty, creaking floor. That wasn't the cause of the pain; many stupid, clueless witches and wizards naively believed receiving the mark only brought forth physical pain. It was like stabbing a red-hot, flaming iron rod onto the skin which scorched the soul just as it burned the flesh. Yes, he was marked a Death Eater onto his body and soul. Lord Voldemort intentionally created the spell to mark his followers through soul and body. The sadistic maniac loved the marking ceremony. Those who passed the baptismal passage couldn't use their arm for 2 days. The procedure tore the muscles and burned the skin; it was impossible to control the arm when it uncontrollably shook as if it was having a seizure.

He reminded himself who he was. He was a man who was soaked in innocent blood and he had already treaded in the filthy, mucky, dark water. As the Dark Lord's faithful servant, he had terrorized, destroyed, killed, tortured, and abducted so many muggles, witches, and wizards. He sneered, disgusted by himself. Those days finally came to a stop when the foolish young man, he was recognized of his foolish, careless behaviour that ended lives or even worse ruined them permanently. What woke him up was the day his first, true friend who he loved so dearly got brutally tortured and murdered by the dark wizard whom he followed and obeyed.

Now he was a soldier for the Order, to be specific, Albus. He traded his freedom in atonement for Lily's death. Snape knew that Lord Voldemort would revive in the future, he was convinced that he would while being on guard with Dumbledore. In the future, when the Dark Lord rose back in power, he would be chosen among the Order to invade the group he now loathed; Death Eaters. He would need to reclaim his previous position, second in the hierarchy of Death Eaters, except this time he would join as a double agent. He would commit gruesome crimes and unforgivable tasks to regain trust and power. The last thing he needed was any attachments to anything.

_You mean anyone._ His inner thought corrected him and he expressed a fierce frown.

_The young Gryffindor, Hermione Granger._ He let out a low growl and his body turned rigid at her name as the water coated his face. His body reacted just to her name alone. The logical part of his brain interrupted his ridiculous, lustful side of his brain.

_The damned, troublesome, meddlesome girl. She's a thorn to our side; a needless, useless distraction that serves no purpose._

His lustful side continued. _So we are admitting that she's a girl, unlike the snot-nosed brats we're surrounded by. She's just a girl and yet she's already a threat to us._

He knew by experience, girls matured quickly to young women unlike juvenile boys who took eternity to turn into a man. Granger was already much mature than the girls around her age and her intellect overshadowed much of his older students. It was expected that she would reach adulthood much faster too. That thought scared him; she could control him with the uses sentiments, attraction, whatever people called it. He was already gravitating towards the witch with untameable hair. He raised the water temperature from ice cold to hot.

Hell, he admitted that he got terrified not by her actions yesterday, no, his desires and thoughts startled him. When the young witch kissed him, he wanted to keep her with him in their secret spot. He greedily wished to claim her unprotected lips with his mouth and pry her mouth open to glide his tongue against hers. He wished to inflict pleasure to Granger. To sinfully taste her. He desired to have her press her body against his and he would shift his weight on her. The hot water didn't help to tranquillize his aroused body and his lustful thoughts.

He slid his hand around his cock as he rhythmically rubbed his hands over his pulsing, heated manhood. He tilted his head backwards as the gushing water washed his face. He began to rock his hips slowly. _Granger and her ensnaring, feminine scent, her large, warm, trusting, melting brown eyes, and her soft, parted mouth. Fuck. _He forcefully pummeled his cock over his rough hands that were coated in the hot water. He desperately needed a release tonight. He continued until pleasure violently ripped through his body as he spurted his seamen and sperms into the rushing water. His hands and hips slowed down as he grew limp against the side of the wet, slippery wall. He stayed in the shower for another five minutes. He panted against the wall as he began to feel lightheaded.

The water dripped from his hair while he grabbed the towels to dry himself. He silently admitted to himself. _Granger, you have this much control over my mind and body. _He would go and watch her flight exam tomorrow but afterwards would tarnish the relationship. By dawn, he would be steeling himself; for the sake of protecting Lily's son, Harry Potter, Hermione's bright future, and his sanity. He would have no room for a single mistake in the future and if he kept his bond to Granger besides their teacher-student relationship, Granger would become his Achilles heel. There was no way in hell that he would accept that and he would prohibit it from occurring.

* * *

**Thank for reading! Hope you liked it, but I remind you again to review and give me advices and ideas! PLEASE (_)/ AND THANKS! KEEP FOLLOWING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS :) CHEERS.**


	11. One Step Back

Heal Me Chapter 11: One Step Back

**Author's Note: Hope all my readers are having a good weekend because I just came back from a party so I'm quite sleepy. Thanks for the follows, favourites, and the reviews, makes my life better :). My friend finally moved out so it's extremely quiet right now; love the silence and calmness but it's weird to come home because it's not messy. I always keep my house organized or I'll go insane but my friend while he was staying at my house, each time I come home, the house is disastrous. **

**I disclaim HP stuff as it belongs to a brilliant author, J.K. Rowling who created the amazing wizarding world for my childhood. **

* * *

Snape walked out of his private room and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He slowly descended down the stairs and joined the other staff around the staff table for breakfast. He tucked his hair behind his ear as he painted butter over a piece of toast. He drank the Irish breakfast tea with his toast quietly. He blocked out all the sounds; teachers and student chatting about while they ate. Sounds of owls hooting grabbed everyone's attention as the birds dropped packages and news papers. He stared up watching the birds fly about across the ceilings, he didn't find his owl among the flock. He dropped his gaze and noticed Granger staring at him. She gave him a warm smile and he was reminded of last night. Severus could feel his ears redden and he shifted his gaze away from the young witch. He cleared his throat before talking to Rolanda Hooch.

He didn't know how to address Rolanda about the subject of Granger's flight test, Merlin's round ass, he didn't even know how to begin the damn conversation with the woman. He tapped his index finger against the table in frustration and stared darkly at Rolanda. _How the hell am I supposed to start the conversation? _

Fortunately enough, Pomona Sprout who was chatting with Rolanda noticed Snape glaring at Rolanda's back. The plump woman stopped whatever she was saying which caused Rolanda to tilt her head. Sprout said, "Rolanda, it looks like Severus wishes to talk to you." Hooch whirled from her chair by 180 degrees and gave her attention to Snape. "Um, is there something you would like to say to me, Severus," she asked cautiously. He straightened his back and wondered how to introduce the topic, there was no way he could say,_ 'Yes, hi Rolanda I know I have never spoken to you but I just happened to be interested in when Ms. Granger's exam is.' _He would bring up the subject slowly, "I've heard from my first year students that they have an exam with you today." The spiked haired woman's eyes widened to discover that the sour man was interested in her lessons. "Oh yes, all the first year students got their first flight test today. I believe that the Slytherin students are doing the exam with the Gryffindors this morning," Hooch excited spilled the students' schedules. That's all he needed to know and no longer had a reason to talk with the witch but she clearly had a different idea in mind. He ignored whatever she was saying while finishing his cup of tea and placed the cup back down once he finished his tea. Most of the staff believed that Severus was listening to what Rolanda was spewing out of her mouth; their eyes had widened to watch Severus actually _talking_ to a colleague. They hadn't exactly stopped their discussions but they were keeping their eyes on him and Rolanda. Finally one of the staff approached them, Minerva of all people, and honestly gave a comment, "Severus, it's so nice to see you finally warm up to one of us." His eyebrow formed an arch at her ludicrous statement.

_Since when did I ever warming up to any one of you?! _The rest of the staff murmured in agreement to what the mid-aged witch said and he immediately rose from his seat. It was far too early to deal with unnecessary attention or this ridiculous charade. Before the door slammed shut, he heard Minerva say, "He's such a shy man." _Stupid Gryffindor._ The sounds of the staff's guffaw echoed in his ears.

Strangely enough, today he had spare time to go watch Granger's exam. Before he went outside, he engulfed his body in his thick, black cloak. He wanted to get there before the others; he didn't want to be part of the annoying pack of students. They would come outside soon enough and he could wait. He was more than glad to grab his cloak as the chilly winds bit his pale cheeks that weren't protected by a piece of clothing. He pulled the cloak closer to his body as he marched across the field to the large area the students would be tested at. He leaned against a tree and after couple of minute he could see a big, black blob which had to be the herd of students. The noise grew louder and louder as they got closer. True to Rolanda's words, there were his Slytherins walking far apart from the Gryffindors as if the Gryffindors were a deadly virus of some sort.

Young Draco ran towards Snape and the boy beamed a big smile to him. "Godfather, I mean Professor Snape, have you come to see me fly," Draco excitedly asked. _Okay, I can go with that story. _"Yes Draco so don't lose to Potter," he told his godson. Truthfully he could care less how either of the boys did, they weren't the reason why he was standing out in the cold temperature. Malfoy returned back to his group of friends and he was replaced by Rolanda who stood next to him. She allowed the students to chat for a while as she said, "I didn't expect you to show up."

"Do your job, woman," he growled. He was regretting that he approached her this morning; he wouldn't have bothered if he knew that she would continue to act friendly with him. The witch gave a huff before she ordered the students to line up in a single line next to their brooms. The students obediently followed her orders. She passed the students as they each commanded the broom, 'Up.' Hooch now stood next to Granger.

_She should be perfect on that. _He kept his eyes on Granger. She gave a confident smile and stretched her arm by her side and the broom immediately gravitated towards her open palm. "Astounding Ms. Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor," shouted Hooch. Even, he was surprised, no first years could accomplish that; they didn't have enough control over their magical abiliities and throughout their secret lessons, she always verbally commanded the broomstick. Granger had an ecstatic expression on her face and Severus repressed his urge to smile with her. The easy section was over and they were now to show off their abiltiy to fly in front of the class.

He cursed that he had to wait for Granger to fly while he was shivering under his cloak. Finally it was was her turn to go up in the air, and it looked like she lost her fear of heights; she didn't hesitate to give a strong kick off the ground. She reached a height that the boys even avoided. It was the same height from when he kicked her into the air. The other young teens, boys and girls alike, were continued to be amazed by the brave Hermione Granger. The girls were loudly cheering for her while the boys who had to go before her, were kicking the grass. Today he was surprised her growth in her ability to fly as she did flips, sharp stops and turns. He couldn't restrain his smirk and the twitch at the corner of his lips. He was quite proud of her as she exceeded the other brats. His tiny smile quickly faded away as Hooch began whispering at his ears, "She has the same flying style of you, Severus." He tilted his head away, he didn't want her to be close to him in any standards. He crossed his arms to his chest and asked Rolanda in a quiet voice. "What mark will that girl be getting?" Madam Hooch fixed her eyes at Granger and answered, "She's definately a full mark, she's surpassed my expectation; her level is wihtout a doubt higher than of a grade 3." Severus stared at his feet while Rolanda was talking and looked up at their student. _Congratulations you insufferable know-it-all, you've earned the grade you wanted._

* * *

Hermione was overjoyed that she managed to non-verbally make her broom snap into her hands just like professor Snape. She enjoyed the 'wows', 'we didn't know you could do that', and watching Ron's mouth drop. but watching professor Snape's eyes widened made her happiest of all. Hermione didn't expect any praises from his thin mouth but his reaction was just as rewarding. She had worked so hard to accomplish this feat and even when her professor was missing from their rendez-vous spot, she practiced her butt off.

She was hovering above the others and she watched Madam Hooch whispering in Professor Snape's ear. Her mood dropped a bit. _What were they discussing about? _Professor Snape kept his distance from Madam Hooch but he kept his eyes on her. She smiled down at Professor Snape. She observed the two adults; Madam Hooch looked happy while Professor Snape was most probably ignoring the woman. He shook his long mane out of his face before she noticed his small, crooked smile but she recognized that it wasn't his usual smile, it had a twinge of sadness etched onto his smile. She wondered why. She felt a tiny pinch as Professor Snape stood inside her mind. What in God's name was going on. '_Miss Granger, congratulations on your exam. It looks like you really are an insufferable know it all, you've got the full marks you desperately wanted. Now I've kept my bargain so I won't be seeing you anymore besides in my Potion class. Goodbye Miss. Granger.' _

Then the man cloaked in black began to walk away towards the historic castle and he walked further away, his voice disappeared from her mind. She watched his form get smaller and smaller in the distance. She shouted down to Madam Hooch, "Madam Hooch, may I come down now?" The witch permitted to return back down to the ground. _Lean downwards, putting a bit of my weight to the front. _Hermione remembered what Professor Snape had taught her. When she firmly planted her feet onto the ground, she got swarmed by her friends but she couldn't focus to hear what they were saying. Between the space of her friends' heads, she attempted to find Professor Snape but the man was long gone. She needed to know what her Professor said earlier and get rid of the sickening feeling in her guts.

* * *

**Did you like it or hate it or what? Write me a review so I know and thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it overall, the next chapter might be about our favourite heroine's birthday since it was her birthday 3 days ago; I tried to write that chapter on her actual birthday but as we can see I failed. Bad me. Look foward to it! Cheers.**


	12. Happy Birthday Granger

**Heal Me Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Ms. Granger**

**Author's Note: I disclaim being a British women whose name is J.K. Rowling. Everything related to Harry Potter rightfully belongs to her. **

**Okay, I know I'm totally late about Hermione Granger's birthday, sorry. Honestly, I was close to cancelling this chapter but I did promise to write it so here I am typing away on my computer. I hope you don't mind and that you enjoy this chapter since it's about Granger's birthday!**

* * *

_Why must I be a professor? Oh right because of my sin... _He quickly walked across the corridor and turned at the corner. There he saw Granger speeding across ahead of him. He stopped in his tracks, he wished to limit his contact with all students, but Hermione Granger; she was the number one witch to avoid these days. He'd rather spend time with Minerva McGonagall or worse Sybil Trelawney than meet up with Granger. Snape had been hoping that the young teenager got the message that he wanted to avoid her. Unfortunately enough, Granger had been stubborn; she would try to stay behind his class or come early to potion class. Then there was the fact that she's continued to go to his favourite spot on Hogwart's ground. He's given up that space and hasn't been there for a long time now. He entered the shadows and fortunately she didn't hear his footsteps. _She's walking faster than usual... is something troubling her? _He slowly traced her steps because he couldn't subdue his worry or curiosity. Snape could hear muffled sounds; his sharp hearing could hear her whimper. He wanted to turn around the corner to see her but he kept his feet rooted to the floor. Next he could hear her feet moving again. _Where is she going? _When the sound of her footsteps started to fade away, he came out of the corner and watched her run. Now he knew where she was going; to his favourite spot.

He gritted his teeth and quickened his speed to his chamber. He ran up the stairs and stormed into his room. His owl hooted at the sight of his return. He cursed the damn bird as he saw the remainder of his pet's meal on the ground. _Stupid, shitty bird. _He opened his thick curtains and his judgement was right; there was Granger crying under the tree. He frowned at the sight and clicked his tongue while curling his fingers into a tight fist. It bothered him to watch Granger cry alone. _Now why is she crying? How is it that I've already seen her cry twice? _He closely watched at what she was doing. She brought out something out of her cloak. Snape narrowed his eyes attempting to see what it was. He couldn't see at this distance. _It's best to ignore her, she's none of my concern. I bet she'll leave soon enough, Gryffindors are stronger than this. And that's what she is. A proud Gryffindor. _

He blinded the room from sunlight once more and sat at his desk. He crossed his left leg over his right and glared at his owl. He snapped, "Clean up after your own damn mess." The owl screeched at him before he returned to devouring its meal. _Disgusting. _He opened his drawer and brought out his grey quill and a small, glass bottled full of thick, black ink. He tied his long, lank hair in a loose pony tail to keep it out of his eyes before he drew his wand out. With a flick of his hand, a great pile of paper came floating from the dark, corner of his room. He sighed at the sight. _Marking is the worst enemy for every professor. _Snape began to scribble over the thick, disappointing parchment that hardly answered the question he gave out to his students. He wrote out his comments on each paper and his comments certainly weren't sugar-coated. He transfigured a cup of black tea as he continued working through the never-ending pile of papers. He glared at his next paper that reminded him of something he had been trying to snuff out of his mind; it was Hermione Granger's paper. The first year students handed in their essays this afternoon and on Granger's paper, he stared at where she wrote her date: **_September 19th, 1993 (birthday!)_**He got out of his chair and glanced out the window. It looked like she stopped crying. _It's her birthday so why was she crying? Shouldn't she be celebrating with her irritable, dim-witted friends? _He tapped his long, thin finger on the window sill; _What should I do? Wait, should I even do anything? Probably...Not? This is absolutely annoying. _He didn't know what was so damn special about one's birthday, he never celebrated it, yet it means so fucking much to little snot-nosed brats. _Should I go bring Potter and Weasley over here? _Hell no, he didn't want to show them a vulnerable Granger or share her with anyone for the matter. Not only that, if he brought them over, they would pollute his one, favourite, peaceful area. He paced back and forth wondering if he should do anything.

To his surprise, his feet were shuffling down the staircase and over the cobble-stoned hallway. _Why the bloody hell am I moving? Why? __Didn't I decide to keep her away from me? That's what I chose, so why? _This was infuriating and frustrating beyond words. He stood before the witch who was sitting in a crouched position. _Absolutely irritating. _He wrenched her arms apart to take a look at her face; her eyes turned pink and they were slightly swollen. "What were you crying about, you stupid girl," he asked while frowning. The real question was, _why does it bother me to see you teary eyed. _"It's none of your concern, sir," she replied. _Sir? Where the hell was the damnable, cheeky, formidable witch who dared to corner him to teach her how to fly properly? _She tucked her head under her arms once again. "Enough of this bloody nonsense," he growled with a low voice. He tugged her arms apart and brought her head back out and she glared at him. He clicked his tongue before he flicked her broad forehead strongly, "Ow! What was that for," the young teenage girl hissed. "Quit being so pathetic, it's an eye-sore," he stared down at her; _please stop crying, it hurts to watch. It bothers me so please stop crying. _He sat down next to her, "Today's your birthday isn't it? Don't most you brats smile and act silly on your birthday?" Her frown smoothed over and listened to the man next to her with surprise. "How did you know," she asked. He snorted at the obvious question, _stupid witch. _"Since when did you care what I did, haven't you been avoiding me," she asked. _Indeed, since when did I give a damn about a student and like she pointed out, am I not supposed to be avoiding her? _He didn't want to think, "So why were you crying?" "How'd you know I was crying," she asked back. _Well damn, I can't exactly tell her that I know because I was watching her from my window... _He gently touched her eyes and ran his thumb over her eye, "Your eyes, they are red and puffy. Don't try to change the topic, why were you crying?" "You are going think I'm stupid and silly," she whispered. He joked with a smirk, "I already know that you are a stupid, silly, insufferable know it all. I don't think it can get worse than that, Ms. Granger so it'd be easier for you to tell me the reason why." She lightly pounded on his chest for his joke and he chuckled in return. _It's so dangerous to be around her, I can strangely relax with her being around. _"I was just feeling homesick, I've always celebrated my birthday with my family. I know as a Gryffindor, I am expected to be strong-headed, proud, and fearless, but I can't help but feel sad or lonely sometimes."

What she said was a mystery to him, he simply couldn't relate to what she was saying. Never in his life did he miss his family, who would miss an abusive, drunk man and a neglectful, broken, woman. It was strange to him but he did feel sympathetic towards Granger; she was young witch who basked in love of her family. A part of him did feel envious but he snuffed out the emotion. He wondered, "What do you do on a birthday?" He never experienced a birthday celebration and he was remotely curious to what was special about it. "Professor, have you never celebrated a birthday," she asked timidly. _What do I have to hide? _"Yes, I've never celebrated a birthday," he meekly answered the question. "Well at my house, my mother bakes me a birthday cake like this," she drew a small cake on the dirt. He stared at the terribly drawn picture, it was a normal cake; glossed berries and cream on top, but on top the icing wrote, 'Happy Birthday Hermione!' along with candles. He tilted his head at the picture and stared at Granger; it was just a picture and she was smiling. He withdrew his wand out of his thick cloak and transfigured a cake that was better than the awful drawing. His decadant was small but well decorated; it was covered in thick chocolate and topped with glossed berries and shaved chocolate. The icing was extravagant, excellent penmanship that wrote 'Happy Birther Granger' in thin white chocolate. It was slightly covered with powdered sugar and for the final touches; there was a small tree and beneath it was Granger and Snape sitting together. He smiled to see Granger completely dazzled and awed by the cake. "Is this a cake you would use for your birthday," he asked and she slowly nodded. She complimented the cake, "It's absolutely gorgeous." He handed the cake to the teenager, "Happy birthday Granger." She wore the biggest grin he's ever seen; even larger than the smile he saw at her flying exam. It's made his chest feel warm and fuzzy; _ridiculous. It's ridiculous for me to feel this way. _

"Do you like it," he asked awkwardly. "I love it," she held the cake carefully, he watched her dip her index finger at the chocolate layer. She slowly licked and sucked at her finger, "it tastes delicous." _Holy shit. _He could feel his heart beating madly and he stomped on his foot for wishing that it wasn't her finger she was licking. She had a smudge of chocolate at the corner of her lips. _Damn my self for wishing to lick that chocolate away. _He could hear the lustrous voice in his head, _rather than tasting the chocolate, wouldn't it be better to taste her? _... _Damn. I can control myself. Control. Control. Control. _He said, "Ms. Granger you've got chocolate on your mouth." She quickly wiped it off and thank God for that. Snape coughed to hide his embarrasment and asked, "What else do you do on a birthday?" "You'd usually sing Happy Birthday," she continued. _Bloody hell, as if I'll sing. I'd rather go through 'crutio'. _He must have grimanced because the witch started laughing, "Don't worry Professor, I'd never expect you to sing. The cake is more than I would have ever expected." He snorted, _good, because I won't be singing. Maybe I should leave now, she seems more than happy now. _He piveted his ankle to turn back to the safety of his room until he felt two slender arms wrap around his broad back. He looked down to see her untamed, bushy hair and her head pressed to his stomache. It took him for a moment to realize what was happening; _is Granger hugging me? _He could feel her warm breath passing through his shirt and her mouth move, "This is what my parents always did on my birthday. At the end of the day, they'd always hug me and today I'm really grateful for what you did. Thank you... Snape." _She didn't call me professor... _This memory sunk into his head before she released him. He was stunned and stared at the witch who was blushing.

Without a word, he left the scene and climbed back to his room. He locked the door and he slid down against the door to the cold floor. _Damn, Granger is such an unpredictable, dangerous witch. _Snape got back on his feet and glanced back out his window; she was still admiring at her cake. _Am I happy that she's happy? Am I happy because she didn't call me Professor Snape? Am I happy? _He watched Granger and whispered outside, "Happy birthday... Hermione."

* * *

**It took me a while to cultivate an idea for this chapter and I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review and I promise that the next chapter will come out faster next time! Cheers. :)**


	13. What Happens in a Potions Room?

**Heal Me Chapter 13: What Happens in the Potions Class?**

**Author's Note: Disclaimer of being J.K. Rowling, therefore Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. If you remotely believe that I am J.K. Rowling, you're insane. **

**I'm in a bit of a shock because last night, I saved a woman's life. It's still unbelievable to me, one moment I am buying grocceries and then the woman in front of me begins to faint. Fortunately I was able to catch her before she hit her head on the metal corner of the cashiere, but then when I checked her pulse; holy shit, her heart isn't working. I am so fucking grateful that I know how to do CPR. Still shocked by last night...so I don't know what I'm even writing, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**

Drip, drip, drip. That was all could be heard inside the potion classroom; it was finally quiet and peaceful, but unexpectedly messy. Snape's students were incompetent dunderhead and all they were good for were to blow his class up. It wasn't permitted for a professor to give detention to an entire class _and why can't it be. Shitty brats. _He cursed his students as he cleaned up after his messy room. He glared at a big stain on the desks and let out a hiss; stains like these can't be removed with just spells. The spells would remove the top layer of the stain out but there would be ugly traces of the stains. He removed his thick, black cloak and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress-shirt. He brought out soap, towel, and a cauldron filled with hot water. Next he tied up his long hair and dipped the towel in the hot, soapy solution. He wrung the towel and started to scrub hard on the wooden desk. He used his arm power to furiously scrub the stain out. _Damn it all. _

The sound of his classroom's metalic door scraping against the cobble stoned floor could be heard as a bushy haired teenager peeked her head into the classroom. He turned around to see who it was and obviously it's was Hermione Granger. He focused on the disturbing stain while asking her, "What do you want Ms. Granger?" "Originally I was going to ask you for help on the Potion assignment you gave us, but you look busy," she intruded the room and looked around in shock. "What happened to your room," she asked; her potion professor always kept things organized and neat as all potion masters did, but today, blimey it looked as if centaurs had a party in the room. "Students, that's what happened," he growled as he continued to rub off the greenish stain off the wooden surface. He was in no mood to be having a friendly chat with anyone. "Do you mind if I help professor," she kindly asked. _Should I say yes or no? If she helps, the damn room can get cleaned faster, but I don't want her around me too much. So should I say no? Then hell, the Dark Lord will revive before I get this room back to its decent state. _"Do whatever you want," he replied. "So what should I start with," she asked. He looked up and stared at the potion books scatter all over the room, then the bookshelves that were a complete mess. "Organize the bookshelves if you can." He continued to rub the towel against the desk, but once in a while he would glance at Granger; _looks like she knows that she is doing. _

"Professor," she called. He grunted in relpy, "Thanks for last week, you know, what you did for my birthday." His hand movements stopped for a minute as he recalled what he did last week, "You better not have told anyone about it." "I didn't and won't," she assured him. He sighed in relief, he has been worried about it for the last couple of days. Finally, he got the damn stain out... of a single fucking desk. _Damn it. _He stared at the other desks and let out a snarl which made the girl jump ever so slightly. He worked on the desk next to the bookshelf and dunk his hands into the soapy water; it was no longer hot, it was cold. That simply wouldn't help scrubbing the stains out, "Granger fetch me a fresh cauldron of hot soapy water."

Hermione stopped wiping the filthy dust off the shelves and approached where Snape was standing. She scanned her eyes over her Professor. He was sweating and his clothes and his lank hair were starting to stick to his body. Snape's arm and hands have turned red from working profusedly and by the hot solution. She could clearly see his chest rise up and down. _What is she staring at? Is she admiring me or disgusted by my looks. What flying centaur's shit do I care. Never mind, I do give a shit. _He quickly yanked his sleeves down before the witch could see his Dark Mark. _Did she see it? _He eyed her suspicoiously, he definately didn't want her to see it. He looked down at her, "The hot water Granger. Go get it." She nodded and tried to pick up the cauldron. She was surprised it was quite heavy, but then it would be strange if it wasn't. The cauldron was made with metal and the cauldron was full of water. Would her professor possibly help her, she stared at him. "You better not be asking me to help you fetch water. You volunteered to help and changing the water is what I'm asking you to do," he watched her pitifully drag the cauldron away. He chuckled quietly as he watched her struggle, "Don't you dare make the water spill, I don't want to slip on water later." "Yes, sir!" she shouted from a far. _Hell,she's too nice for her own good. _Snape waited patiently for the witch to return and clicked his tongue while waiting. He sighed while watching her drag the damn thing along the ground; it was frustrating to watch her struggle and to watch his equipment get damaged. He glided over and yanked the cauldron out of her grip. He took the cauldron back to his station and hissed as his sleeves got soaked. He didn't like gettnig his clothes wet, but he cared more about Hermione not seeing the Dark Mark more.

Things ran smoothly, way too smoothly; there was no way that a student wouldn't mess a single thing up. Fortunately on his part, things were working well for him, the process of removing the stains were coming to a close. He checked on Granger and his eyes widened; _Damn. _He moved as fast as he could. _Stupid witch! _Hermione was on the tip of her toes and pulling the weight of the shelf towards her. The heavy books above were bloody close to toppling off the shelf and hitting her. The size of the books guaranteed that if it hit someone, the unfortunate person would get injured. _Shit, I can't believe that I'm happy that I got here before the books hit her. _Snape pulled her into his broad chest and securely wrapped his arms around her. He arched his back and tucked his head in to protect Granger. He could feel the sharp pain at the back of his head then several sharp, heavy blows against his head. He knew he was toppling over Granger and glared at the damnable teenager; _It's your bloody damn fault that you let her stay and help you. Selfish, greedy me. Fuck, I'm looking sight. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

* * *

**Hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing and that you enjoyed it :) I believe the next chapter will involve Quidditch so look forward to it! Sorry for the late upload, but please do review and continue to follow. Cheers!**


	14. What Happens in a Potions Room (Part 2)

**Chapter 14: What Happens in the Potion's Class (Part 2) **

**Thanks for following along the story and reading it; great honour since there are thousands of other fanfiction you could have decided to read. I don't mind any kind of reviews; love reading them. I wanted to reply to several private messages and reviews at once:**

**Yes, I'm certainly aware that I am writing a rather dangerous story, some people wouldn't approve of. I believe I am being realistic; if Severus and Granger was to be in a relationship, this is how dangerous it can get. Obviously, I wouldn't approve of this kind of relationship in reality; I've got two beautiful nieces. One is 4 years old and the oldest is either 9 or 10. If a man who is 23 years old chases after my 4 year old niece, I'd most likely slaughter the man. Same goes with my other niece is a 28 or 29 years old man chased after her; shit that man better run. That's what makes this a fanfiction :/ **

**I swear that I won't do anything 'M' rated until she's 17 years old (so when she's in her fourth year at Hogwarts, YES I KNOW THIS ISN'T HER ACTUAL AGE, IT'S A FANFIC, DON'T BE A NITPICKER)! Yeah I'm sleep deprived right now, I slept for an hour and a half; I'm insomniac and this week is hectic. This is why this chapter update took longer than usual. Sorry. **

**I've got several followers, reviewers, and favouriters here and I'm honoured that they are willing to do so. If the reader can't handle the story, with a simple click of the mouse, they can leave the story :) I just hope to deliver the best story possible. Thanks for everything because you guys are amazing! **

**Enjoy (part 2), first time attempting to write in a girl's prospective. Lol have fun watching me how I do with this chapter! :)**

* * *

"Professor. Professor Snape," Hermione called out beneath her potion professor. _What's happening? What's happening? _Her mind couldn't comprehend what happened and if anyone did come through the door, the only barrier to the room, she possibly couldn't explain what was happening. She wasn't hurt, but she wasn't in the most comfortable position either; her professor's arms securely wrapped around her head and her back. Her professor wasn't a big man like the friendly, half-giant Hagrid, but he was definitely heavier than her. "Professor Snape," she repeated while attempting to push against his chest. _Shit, he's heavy. _

She moved her eyes around to see around her surrounding. There were dusty, thick leather books scattered around them. With her strength, she pushed her professor upwards as she rolled out. She heaved a sigh and stared at the unconscious, black-haired man. _Did he protect me from these books falling? _She sat up and stared at the wizard who was sprawled over the cold ground. _What should I do with him? What am I supposed to do? Is he injured? I'm sure it wouldn't be comfortable to stay on the cold, stone floor... _

Hermoine rolled her professor to his back and placed his head on her lap. She looked at his face, he wore the most serene expression; the frowns and the sneer he always wore in class was gone. There weren't any creases on his forehead and his breathing was even. Hermione hesitantly touched his face, his skin was cool to the touch, smooth, but slightly oily. His skin was soft. Hermione traced her finger over his crooked nose. She wouldn't dare do this if her professor was awake; _he'd most likely expel me if I did this while he was awake. _Hermione ran her thin fingers through his long, silky hair while she moved his hair out of his face. Surprising it wasn't as greasy as she believed it to be.

She didn't know what to think about her professor; in class he was a deadly snake. Yet she's seen different sides of the mysterious man on her lap. He certainly had a temper which was known by all the students in the school, but surprisingly he had a gentle side. He could be considerate at times.

_When I first met him, he was glaring at me at the Great Hall. In class he called me an insufferable know-it all. He also shaves off Gryffindor's marks whenever he gets the chance to do so. When he agreed to teach me how to fly, at first he was rough but over time, he proved to be patient. _She remembered all her memories of her potion professor out of class. He rarely smiled and laughed, but she's seen that; it wasn't the best smile out there yet when she saw him laugh or smile, it froze time. It had life and because he hardly smiled or laughed, it was so rewarding. She attempted to understand him, but she couldn't figure him out. Some days he'd be calm, welcoming, but some other days, he'd avoid her all together. She'd never met anyone so complex. And his, deep, onyx eyes; they expressed so many things, things she couldn't comprehend. They were deep, sorrowful, but sometimes they'd light up with life. She wished he'd smile and be happy more. Strangely she did feel some kind of attraction, maybe it was respect, for the wizard who seemed to be easily misunderstood.

Hermione didn't know what to do as she waited for Professor Snape to wake up. She looked at her professor; his broad shoulders and chest rising gently up and down. She carefully touched his smooth, black-cloak covered chest. She could tell that they were firm and lean. She already knew that when he took off his cloak to retrieve her broom and while he taught her how to fly. Next, she eyed his lean arms. _His arm... he was hiding them earlier... why did he hide them? _She reached over for his arms and as she did so, his cloak moved.

*Clink* _Clink? _What did she just hear? The sound grabbed her attention as she reached into her professor's thick cloak. It was cold, colder than her professor's skin, and it was smooth. It had holes... felt metallic. _A chain?_ She pulled the hidden object out of his cloak. It was a beautiful, golden locket. She never imagined her gloomy professor to be carrying something like this around. As curiosity tugged at her brain, she clicked open the locket.

It had to be a magical item as the pictures moved. There was a young girl and a young boy. _Is this Professor Snape when he was a child? He's adorable! _In this photo, he had a radiant smile as he closely held the brown-haired girl. _Who is she? _They were both gleeful and laughing. His eyes were dark as they were now, but they were gentle and full of warmth. She never knew that her potion professor could look this way.

"Lily...," came out a hoarse whisper. _Oh no. _The man's face scrunched up as he let out a groan. Her professor was awake. She stared blankly at him and he looked confused at first until he saw the dangling locket from her hands. His eyes widened and they grew darker than she ever thought possible. He let out a fierce snarl while he bared his teeth against her. He immediately snatched the locket out of her weak hold and stood up. If she called him angry, it would have been an understatement. She could feel heat and magic pulse and radiate in a thin layer over his skin like an aura. He didn't say anything, but grabbed her forcefully by the collar of her cloak as he flung her out of the room. She didn't know what happened once again as he slammed the door in her face. His eyes blazing with rage was all she could remember as she stood dazed in front of his door.

* * *

**Yeah, not the happiest chapter, but I hope you did enjoy it. Please review and continue following. And tell me what you want to read! Thanks for reading :) cheers.**


End file.
